In Other News
by Snowy-Maplette
Summary: Sealand is mistaken for a demigod, and just rolls with it. The Nordics on the other hand... Well, let's just say that a new age of Vikings is upon us.
1. Chapter 1

"Chiron, this is the kid we rescued." The blonde haired girl said, gesturing to the twelve year old boy who stood baffled. The old man gave a grandfatherly smile.

"Thank you Annabeth, Percy." He said, nodding to the two sixteen year olds who flanked the young boy. "Now, young lad, What is your name?"

"I'm Peter Kirkland!" Peter said excitedly. "I'm from Sealand!" Peter crossed his arms and puffed out his chest with pride.

"I didn't know you lived at an amusement park." Percy widened his eyes and stared at Peter in shock. "That's so cool!"

Peter deflated like a balloon in an instant. His shoulders slumped forward and his happy expression turned into a pout. "M'not an amusement park." he muttered under his breath as he sulked.

The girl, Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave Percy a friendly shove. "It's not SeaWorld, It's Sealand. It's an abandoned military fort turned micro nation off the cost of England, Seaweed brain." She stated with a half-smile.

"Haha! That's right!" Peter cheered.

"But Sealand isn't considered a real country." Annabeth added as an after thought.

The twelve year old boy soured. Percy was beginning to think that there was a slight possibility that this kid was bi-polar, or something along those lines.

"Sealand is too a real country." Peter said stubbornly as he tried -key word: Tried- to stare Annabeth down. No one could successfully stare down Annabeth. It was statistically impossible. "It's going to become the greatest country in the world! Just you wait!" Peter declared.

Annabeth stared at Peter. Peter stared at Annabeth. Percy stood off to the side in this awkward staring contest, and Chiron hid his smile behind his hand.

Peter blinked, and then he bucked backwards. "Aarg! No fair! The sun was in my eyes! I want a rematch!"

The blond girl grinned in triumph.

"Now now children, that's enough." Chiron said, while raising his hands. "I'm sure Mr. Kirkland would like an explanation."

"Yea." Peter said as he turned his attention away from Annabeth. "Why did you guys kidnap me from that hotdog stand? It was completely unnecessary, and very rude."

If Percy had taken a sip of water at that moment, he no doubt would have done a spit take. But since he didn't have a drink on hand, he settled for choking on air. "Did you not see the giant Hydra after you?!" Percy asked in disbelief.

"That giant thing with a lot o' heads?" Peter asked. Percy nodded.

"Yes, the 'giant thing with a lot of heads' was a hydra." Annabeth confirmed. And then she waited for Peter to argue that mythical creatures like the Hydra didn't exist, just like all of the other new campers who came to camp half-blood.

"You guys do know that that was probably my Uncle."

The trio fell silent. Percy casually slipped his hand into his pocket and clutched his ballpoint pen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth produce her Yankees baseball cap. A concerned look grew on Chiron's face, but the Centaur did nothing else.

"Your Uncle, you say?" Chiron said carefully. "Would you mind telling an old man why that is?"

"Oh, Uncle Mathias likes to do silly things." Peter said as innocently as a twelve year old boy could. "One time, he declared war on my Papa and made a functioning Lego cannon to use in battle. Papa beat him with a bunch of coffee tables though." He trailed off, lost in the memory of what was no doubt an epic fight.

Percy loosened his grip on his pen, and Annabeth's hat disappeared.

"I don't think that your uncle is a Hydra, Mr. Kirkland." Chiron said in all seriousness. "Have you ever felt like you were different from the other children your age? Have you ever had strange things happen to you?"

"Of course I have," Peter retorted. "I'm a twelve year old boy wearing a sailor suit, and my other Uncle's pet puffin tried to eat my potato chips yesterday."

"Puffin?" Percy perked up, earning a swat to the head thanks to Annabeth.

"You're a half blood, Peter." Annabeth stated bluntly. "And Camp Half-blood is the only safe place for you."

Peter cocked his head to the side. "Well that's rather rude thing to call me."

"It's not an Insult, dear boy. Oh no." Chiron stepped in before Annabeth could say anything else. "What Annabeth meant to say is that you are a demigod."

The little boy scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't remember ever becoming a demigod before. I've turned into a Gundam once, but that was temporary." Peter mused. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance.

"You don't become a demigod, you're born as one." Annabeth lectured. "One of your parents was a Greek god or goddess. Since you've mentioned that you have I father I assume that your mother was one of the goddesses of Olympus."

She paused, and waited for some kind of reaction. Maybe anger, maybe denial, maybe more confusion, or maybe a hyper exclamation of 'That's so cool! My mom's a goddess!'

Instead, Peter clutched his stomach and began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"I'm not a demigod! I know exactly who my mama and papa are!" Peter said in between fits of giggles.

Chiron's expression morphed into one of despair.

Occasionally, the camp would get a new demigod who was adopted by a mortal couple at a young age. Then by the time they have arrived at camp, they were completely unaware of the fact that they were adopted. And when they find out at camp half blood, the news usually caused irreversible rifts to form between the child and the adopted parents.

It was a shame that this young and innocent boy had to find out like this.

"Peter, I know this might be hard to understand, but you must try to see reason." Chiron started after the last of Peter's laughter faded away. "A demigod always has a godly parent. But the gods are not always able to be there for their child. A god or a goddess would usually leave their child with the mortal parent. But sometimes it too much for the mortal parent to take care of the baby by themselves. Sometime, they have to put the child up for adoption. Peter, it is entirely possible that you have been adopted by your current parents."

Chiron watched sadly as Peter's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "That doesn't mean that your adopted parents don't love you." Chiron said quickly to try to reassure the poor boy. "I'm sure that you are the most important person in the world to them."

"I know that." Peter said. "Of course I'm adopted! I didn't want to stay with jerk-Arthur and the rest of my Jerk-brothers, so I started hanging out with my mama and papa and then they adopted me. There's really nothing to it."

"You have brothers?" Annabeth asked. "Are they step brothers? Half brothers? Or blood brothers?"

Peter gave her a weird look and said "They're my brothers, and they're mega jerks. What else matters?"

The old man paused for a moment, "Do you know who your birth parents are then?" He asked Cautiously.

"Oh no, I don't have birth parents. Just my Mama and Papa." The little boy said without sparing Chiron a second glance. "Can we get back to the fact that you guys seem to think that I'm Greek? I know a Greek guy and I am nothing like him. I don't like cats. They're mean to me."

Annabeth took this as a cue to explain a couple of things to the young boy. "You know all of those Greek myths you learn at school? They're real. The gods, the monsters, all of it. This is a camp for Demigods. Greek monsters hunt down people like us, and Camp Half blood is a safe place where we will teach you to defend yourself."

Peter stared at the teenager, deep in thought. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I'm a demigod, or whatever you call it. I'm still not convinced that Greek myths are real."

"You were attacked by a hydra and just walked through an entire camp of kids with Ancient Greek relics, and your still not convinced?" Percy asked in amazement.

"I'm pretty sure that Hydra was attacking you two." Peter replied.

"It was clearly targeting you, Peter." Annabeth added in her two cents.

"Alright, that's enough" Chiron said before the argument got heated. "Perhaps a demonstration would do."

Annabeth and Percy nodded, while Peter huffed but then agreed.

With a sly smile on his face, Chiron stood up out of his robotic wheel chair.

Peter blinked once, twice, three times. And then he loudly proclaimed "You're a horse." Like it was the most mundane thing that he had ever witnessed.

Chiron chuckled. "Not a horse. A Centaur. My name is Chiron."

"My mama and papa told me not to talk to people that are half horse." The boy said Lamely.

Percy furrowed his eye brows. "Why?" He asked. The son of Poseidon honestly couldn't think of a conversation where the topic of talking to centaurs would come up.

"Because they're usually drunk Polish people."

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's 12 am and I just wrote a PJO/Hetalia Crossover. Why? Because I'm procrastinating, and plot bunnies have taken over my mind. And I accidentally deleted the next chapter of Redone for the Redundant, and now I'm trying to make it up to you guys.**

 **I'm expecting the chapters for this story to be super short, but there's going to be a lot more of them. Not really sure where this is going but I figured that It's going to get good.**

 **So, read and review. I always love love love feedback, even if it's just a tiny little smiley face.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the break room slammed open. Dozens of heads turned to see a ragged America panting at the door way. He took a couple desperate gulps of air before straightening out his back.

"Nothing to see here people," He said as he raised his hands to direct invisible traffic "Carry on with whatever you were doing."

A couple moments passed before everyone lost their interest in America's sudden appearance, and went back to their business.

America scanned the room before his eyes landed on on particular person. With a grimace, he made is way over to the coffee machine.

"Hey, Greece. You're little pet just went on a rampage down fifth avenue." America slammed his hands on the counter, and gave Greece an annoyed stare. "Dude, New York already has an infestation. Don't make it any worse by bringing more of those monsters over here."

The dark haired man gave a sleepy blink. "America... I think you are going to have to be more specific..." Greece said in a whisper.

"What do you mean more-" America did a double take. "THERE'S MORE?!" He yelled in absolute horror.

"Ve, what's America yelling about?" Italy asked as he looked up from the tablet in his hand. "Is it snack time?"

"No Italy, America is just being an idiot." Germany sighed from his seat in front of Italy. Germany turned back to the loose piece of paper that were scattered on the table, and went back to preparing his presentation for the next session of the World Meeting.

Greece let his gaze linger on the two before glancing back up at America. "You should be careful next time..." He warned the younger nation.

"Hehehe, I'm still a little stuck on the fact that you brought an army of monsters into my country. Into. My. Country. " America muttered in a daze.

"Half a dozen is not an army, America."

"Dude! Seriously! Just six of those creepy things are bad. Like super, mega, ultra bad."

"...Like you said. It's just six. I could have brought fifteen."

America widened his eyes "...Fifteen..." He repeated before shaking his head. Fire glistened in his eyes as determination washed over him. "Well one of your pets nearly shredded me on the way here. Thank god I was able to save my burger before the little asshole got to it. You're paying for my medical bill, by the way and I won't take no for an answer."

Greece took a deep deep deep breath. And then let all of the pent up carbon dioxide out in the form of a long long long sigh. "Which one did it?... I will talk to them..."

"Uhhh," America stared at Greece with a blank expression. " Ummm. It was, uh. Hold up I know this." The blond nation repeatedly snapped his fingers, as if the motion would spark something in his brain. "I know this, I know this, I know this. Gimme a minute."

"America, if you don't remember-" Greece was cut off as America suddenly clapped his hands together before pointing and accusing figure at Greece.

"Hydra! It was Hydra!" America exclaimed. Greece blinked sluggishly in response. "Here, I'll go get it." And with that, America ran off to who knows where.

Greece waited, and waited.

After half an hour of waiting, Greece figured that America had gotten side tracked by some kind of sale on superhero outfits, and had forgotten all about the little incident with the Hydra.

The old nation was just about to get back to making his fifth cup of coffee when someone started shouting in the hallway, followed by a yowl and a crash.

"Greece!" America yelled as he kicked open the door and crashed into the room with a giant fur ball in his arms "your cat Hydra broke into a pet store and stole all of the catnip before running off, high as fuck, and then attacked a bunch of people carrying pineapples before it crashed through the window of a McDonalds and tore the place apart!"

"Oh." Greece responded, much to the chagrin of America.

"What kind of answer is that dude?! This cat is like, a demon!"

"America, I gave Hydra to Denmark three weeks ago... Remember? He wanted a cat so much... That I gave him one just so he would go away..." Greece replied without batting an eye at the Nation who was now desperately trying to keep the tabby cat from scratching his face off.

"Whatever, just keep this little guy under control ok? I can't have him scare my tourists away."

"I thought that you liked cats."

"Well yeah, but your cats are the reincarnation of the devil."

Germany raised his hand without looking up from his papers. "I second that."

England snorted. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the bloody yank, but that cat is evil."

"Yup."

"Agreed."

"I do not like those cats."

One by one, every nation in the immediate area let their opinion on Greece's cats known.

"GO LONG!" America hollered before flinging the animal into the air like a football. The cat screamed bloody murder and Greece causally took a sip of black coffee.

Loud footsteps echoed across the room, and the sound of a warm body hitting the ground was heard by all of the nations who passively watched as the entertaining drama unfolded in front of them.

"How dare you!" Belgium hissed. She lay on the ground, flat on her back. Her leggings torn from sliding on the floor and her hair in a tangled mess from her sudden dive. In her arms was one panicked cat named Hydra. She messaged the back of the cat's head as she tried to calm it down. "There there little kitty. Everything's going to be ok. Mama's not going to let that meanie-weenie anywhere near you, ok?"

Within seconds the howling cat quieted, and relaxed in Belgium's grip.

"America, I thought you treated animals better then that. Even if it is one of Greece's crazier cats." She scolded as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

America held up a tattered bag. "But look at what it did to my happy meal! I'm the victims here!"

Belgium opened her mouth to respond with a witty retort before she paused and scrunched her face up in confusion. "That's a McDonald's bag? Looks more like old newspaper scraps."

"Yes it was! At least until that monster over there used his teeth as a chainsaw!"

"That still doesn't mean that you can just throw cats around!" Belgium huffed and wrapped her arms tighter around Hydra, and pushed herself off of the ground completely. "Here you go Greece. Don't throw the precious cinnamon roll."

"Thank you Bella." Greece murmured quietly. The female nation glanced at out of the corner of her eye and nodded. Then, she whirled around to face America.

"And you! No more chocolate until you apologies to Mr. Hydra!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Greece held up the tabby cat up to his face.

"You shouldn't have done that kitty. That was a bad choice"

Hydra meowed.

"I have to pay for the damages."

Meow.

"yes, I know it gets boring but there are other ways of entertaining yourself other than raiding stores for catnip."

Meow meow meow.

"Here. Have some coffee, then I'll get you back to Denmark." Greece finally said after quietly listening to the cat's complaints. Hydra gave one more meow before the cat-loving nation placed him onto the counter top. Greece slid his half empty cup over to the cat, and the tabby began lapping up coffee like there was no tomorrow.

Greece closed his eyes and basked in the peace.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST SEALAND?!" A voice with a heavy Finnish accent screeched in the distance.

Greece opened his eyes and sighed.

"Oh snap. Someone's going to die." America said.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Can I just say that you guys are the sweetest people ever? I thought that I was going to get like, two reviews max on this story. But you guys are so nice! I read and loved all of your reviews! Part of the reason why I got this chapter done so quickly is because of all of the reviews and support I got in the first chapter.**

 **I'm not sure if this chapter is as funny as the first chapter. There weren't any PJO characters and the Nordics weren't really in it either.**

 **Oh well, read and review! Tell me what I did well, and what I did wrong.**

 **Thank you**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're the son of Poseidon?" Peter asked as he kicked a stray rock with his feet. After the incident in the poorly named Big House with the old Pole, and the whole 'yer a demigod, Peter', Percy decided to give lil' Pete a tour of the camp while Annabeth went to tutor some of the Apollo kids.

"Yep." Percy replied, "And soon, we're going to find out who your godly parent when they claim you. But until then, you'll be staying over in Hermes Cabin." He pointed over to a rickety old cabin with a couple of teens in front of it. They were screwing around with a giant ass cheesepuff, a paperclip, and a plastic squirrel. It looked to Peter as if they were trying to build a rocket launcher, or something along those lines.

"So you're a mermaid!" Peter exclaimed with glee as Percy quickly tugged him away from the spectacle.

"No, but my half-brother Tyson is a Cyclopes. He's with dad right now, but when he comes to visit I can introduce you to him." Percy stated with a smile.

"Oh." Peter nodded "That means you're a Cyclopes then too. That's funny, you look like you have too eyes..."

"No Peter, I'm not a Cyclopes. My brother Tyson is. I'm just as human as you are."

Peter started laughing like a maniac, as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Percy asked before he could stop himself.

"You're probably a fish disguised as a human then." Peter giggled into his hand.

"No," Percy repeated once more. "I'm a human."

Peter gave Percy a little wink. "Don't worry Mr. Fish-man, I'll keep your secrete!"

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it and slummed his shoulders forward. "Come on, we still have to visit the Lava wall." Peter looked like he was going to say something, but he stayed silent as Percy lead him through the various paths through out the camp.

"How do you get claimed?" Peter asked out of the blue after they finished visiting the Lava wall.

"A symbol that relates to one of the gods will appear over your head. It usually happens in at the Campfire so we'll figure out who your godly parent is tonight." Percy replied without missing a beat.

"How?"

Percy glanced down at Peter. "How, what?"

"How does a god and/or goddess claim people?"

"Your mom or dad makes it appear."

"But what if your papa and mama are not here?"

"I'm not talking about your mortal parent, I'm talking about your godly parent."

"What if you don't have a godly parent?"

"You have one Peter, or else you wouldn't have been able to pass through the barrier."

"But how does the symbol appear?"

"Godly magic I guess."

"How does godly magic do it though?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because No one ever told me I guess... Um... you know what? Just ask Annabeth."

Peter cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because she's smart."

"Why?"

"She's the daughter of Athena."

"And that is...?"

"The goddess of wisdom. And maybe your mother if you keep asking all of these questions."

"Her? My Mama? Pffft naaaaaah. My mama is my mama and no one else."

Percy shook his head, "Godly parent, Peter. Look, we have a couple more places to visit so let's go." He said, desperate to regain some control over the situation. The son of Poseidon honestly thought that Peter would continue to argue, but the twelve year old boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued kicking at pebbles while they walked.

With a deep sigh of bliss relief, Percy continued on. Pointing out any significant landmarks in Camp Half-Blood, and giving brief explanations about each cabin that they passed by. Peter Occasionally would ask a seemingly innocent question, but Percy rebuked it with a quick 'Ask Annabeth later.'

"Well, this is it." Percy finally said once they reached Thalia's Tree, and the sleepy dragon that guarded it. "Now we can go back and find you that weapon that I promised." He turned around and started making his way back though the woods.

"Wait..." Peter said, prompting Percy to look back. The boy in the strange sailor suit stood in the grass with an honest to gods confused expression on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Percy inquired.

"Where are all of the Norse stuff?"

Percy had already opened his mouth, fully prepared to tell the curious demigod to ask Annabeth, when he suddenly paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's Norse?"

Peter whirled around and stared at him in shock. "You don't know Norse Mythology?"

"Um..." Percy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Am I supposed to?"

"This is a camp specifically for demigod children, and there isn't even a Norse section? What happened to all of the demigod children from Asgard? Huh?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"Only Greek gods exist Peter." Percy tried to explain. "If these Horse people existed, then we've never heard from them."

"It's Norse. Not Horse."

"Right, so let's go get that weapon. I'm thinking that a small knife would work for you."

"Nuh uh, I wanna know why you don't even know anything about Norse Mythology. You have to know who Thor is, at least."

"Of course I know who Thor is. He's uh... you know... That guy."

"Oh my god, he doesn't even know who Thor is. I bet you've never even heard of the Avengers have you?"

"I've heard of that movie, but I've never seen it."

Peter stared up at the sixteen year old black haired boy in front of him with his eyes wide, and jaw running a dangerous risk of hitting the unclean dirt. "Are you being for real?" He whispered in horror.

"yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Peter?" Percy asked with mild concern "You ok?"

"No. No I'm not." Peter simply responded.

"Do you need to go see a medic? I could go ask the Apollo kids for some ambrosia."

Peter leveled Percy with an 'are you kidding me' stare, and then blanched.

"Back up a bit. So you're saying that Greeks are the only gods that exist?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess so, yeah."

"What about the Roman gods then? Didn't Rome go in and steal Ancient Greece's gods and just modify them a little?" The little boy scowled. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that would be considered plagiarism." He muttered to himself, too quietly for Percy to hear.

"There are only Greek gods," Percy stated once more, desperately trying to be patient.

"There are literally thousands of Gods out there, and you're telling me that only a handful of them exist?"

"ARG!" Percy screamed and began tearing at his hair. "I DON'T KNOW! GO ASK ANNABETH! SHE'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"Alright, where do I find her?" Peter asked calmly.

"Huh?" Percy blinked in surprise.

"I want to go ask Annabeth about the Gods, and stuff." Peter repeated. And for some odd reason, a careless smile crossed the twelve year old's face. That immediately put Percy on edge.

"Okay, follow me then." Percy said suspiciously.

Peter's grin grew wider. "Great!" He cheered. "If everything goes according to plan, then Uncle Alfred will help you guys sue the Roman Empire."

Percy froze and stared at the boy with a dumbfound expression on his face. "...What?"

"No need to thank me, it's all in a day's work."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this chapter is late. I was planning on uploading it last weekend, but then I got sick so I was out of it for a couple of days. And then I had this National German Exam which was horrible, and I have no Idea how well I did because I missed the days that we were reviewing it in class. So that kind of sucked. :/ I defiantly won't have time to update my other works.**

 **But as promised, I brought to you a new chapter before the week was over. (Even if I was cutting it close)**

 **Poor poor Percy has to deal with Peter's constant questions. And before anyone asks, this story takes place after the Last of Olympian but before the Lost hero. So Camp Half-Blood has no idea that there is a Roman camp.**

 **Thank you dearest readers for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I hope that this one has met your expectations, and that you will stick around for more. Next chapter, we'll be seeing the Nordics! Woot woot!**

 **As always, please leave a review if you have the time. It doesn't matter if it's a long and in depth review, or just a tiny little smiley face. I cherish every single review that I get.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?" A voice with a heavily Finnish accent screeched.

In a room on the opposite side of floor from the dedicated break room of the famous World Meeting, a very curious scene was unfolding.

Well, curious to an outsider anyway. Such occurrences were quite normal in the Nordic family.

Finland was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes were wide with a hurricane of horror and anger. Behind him, Norway sat on a sleek leather couch with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed at his chest. He shook his head and kept on muttering 'Idiot' at seemingly random intervals.

By the doorway, Iceland stood attentively. A vaguely disturbed expression crossed his face as his pet puffin, Mr Puffin ruffled his feathers and adjusted his position on Iceland's head.

In the center of the room, a dark aura surrounded Sweden. The fluorescent lighting made is glasses glisten dangerously. He tightened his arms around the Danish man's neck as the beer-lover struggled in Sweden's iron grip.

And of course, Denmark was in a full body dinosaur suit.

With a dozen crudely cut dinosaur head taped onto his scale patterned fabric with duck tape.

"I swear, it was those crazy kids' faults!" Denmark managed say in between strained gasps for air.

"Who?" Finland pounced on Denmark's words, "Who?"

Denmark opened his mouth to respond but only a scraggly choking sound came out.

"Su-san." Finland said as he placed his hand on Sweden's shoulder. Wordlessly, the taller man released.

Denmark stumbled from Sweden's grasp and desperately gasped for air. He clutched his neck and let out a bout of coughs.

"Ok... Ok.. Gimme a minute..." He wheezed, and then he arched his back until he heard a crack resonating in his spin. "Alright, so. What happened to Sealand?"

"That's what we're asking you, you idiot." Norway stated flatly.

"Hehehehe," Denmark began to rub the back of his neck. "It's a long story." Denmark's eyes suddenly glazed over and his arm dropped lifelessly to his side. He stared off into the distance as if he were contemplating the existence of the universe.

"Denmark?" Finland asked as he waved his hand in front of him. "Huh," he said after receiving no response, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Maybe I should have squeezed him harder." Sweden muttered.

"No no no," Finland said hurriedly, "Maybe he just needs a little more time to get his thoughts together."

"Or maybe he's having a flashback." Iceland spoke up. All eyes turned towards him, causing the island nation to shift his weight awkwardly from one foot to another, "What? It happens some times."

"Well how are we going to snap him out of it then?" Finland asked. No one answered.

Finally, Norway let out an annoyed sigh and got up off of the couch and positioned himself in front of Denmark who was was still in a dream-like trance.

SNAP

Norway slapped his hands together right in front of Denmark's face, causing the other man to reel back and clutch his nose.

"Uuuhhrg, you hit my nose!" Denmark whined.

Norway's deadpan expression did not change one bit, "Next time you dive into a flashback, make sure to narrate it so that other people can understand what the hell is going on."

"Oops. Forgot. Sorry." Denmark said with a nervous laugh, "So it went a little something like this..."

" _Denmaaaark! I'm hungry." Sealand whined._

 _Denmark grinned "Hi Hungry, I'm a land mass in Scandinavia."_

 _"You're dad jokes suck." Sealand made an unappealing face._

 _It was a rather ordinary day in New York. The morning session of the World Meeting was adjourned for a quick lunch break, and Denmark was left in charge of Sealand. Unfortunately, Sealand refused to eat anything from the cafeteria of the UN building so the two set out to search for a decently priced restaurant to eat at._

 _Rest assured, it was a much harder task than it appeared. Denmark for one thing, was not so familiar with New York City as he liked to think, and Sealand was a notoriously picky eater. The few restaurants Denmark actually knew the locations of did not satisfy Sealand's tastes._

 _So the Nation and the Micro-nation spent a good half hour wandering the city. Denmark Occasionally pointed out an interesting restaurant, and Sealand shaking his head in disgust._

 _"Hey look! A hot dog stand!" Sealand said pointing at a colorful hot dog stand a couple blocks away, "I want a hot dog!"_

 _"Alright, kid. Let's go get you a hot dog," Denmark said with a bemused smile on his face. Sealand excitedly tugged on the sleeve of Denmark shirt as he lead the way to their destination._

 _"One hot dog please! With ketchup. None of that nasty mustard." Sealand said to the hot dog vender._

 _"One hot dog with ketchup, coming right up!" The friendly man with a weenie hat said cheerfully. Then he turned his attention to Denmark. "And do you want anything else?"_

 _"Yeah, just a plain hot dog."_

 _"Any ketchup?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Mustard?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Relish?"_

 _"No. Just the sausage and the bun."_

 _"Righty-o. This will take just a few minutes." And with that the hot dog vendor turned to he cart and began constructing the orders._

 _Denmark lasted exactly one minute and fourteen seconds of waiting before a shit-eating grin formed on his face._

 _"Hey Peter," he said while crouching down and patting Sealand on the head,"Why don't you wait a minute over here while your ol' uncle Mathias goes and checks up on something real quick."_

 _Sealand gave Denmark a weird look, "okay...?" He said._

 _"Great!" Denmark's grin grew wider and then he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. Sealand watched as Denmark suddenly back tracked a few paces and disappeared into a near by ally way._

 _The vendor paused in his hot dog assembling, and cast a wary glance in the direction where Denmark disappeared to._

 _"Don't worry about him." Sealand reassured him, "Uncle Mathias likes pranking people a lot, so he's probably going to jump out and try and scare me with a life-sized Lego person." The vendor still looked unease, but didn't say anything._

 _In an alleyway a block away, Denmark was giggling like a mad goose as he cast a quick glance around the corner of the building, "Sealand's never going to see this one coming!" He cackled before cracking open his suit case and pulled out a dinosaur costume that he had bought a couple days before._

 _Denmark didn't know when exactly the prank war between him and Sealand started, but for the better part of a year, the nation and the micro-nation have been targeting each other with harmless gags._

 _Just the other day, Denmark woke up to find that tiny plastic camels had invaded his hotel room. Literally. He had to dance his way around the six inch toys in order to avoid stepping on them._

 _And the culprit was most certainly Sealand. How did he know? Because on the little night table that lay adjacent to the bed, the words 'SEALAND WAS HERE' was spelled out with cut out magazine letters._

 _Now? It was pay back time._

 _A bit of revenge in the form of a giant dinosaur suit with a bunch of paper T Rex heads that were attacked to the arms of the suit with duck tape._

 _Denmark quickly threw on the dinosaur costume over his expensive business suit, pulled out his phone, hooked it up to a speaker, and scrolled through his playlists._

 _As the music started playing at full volume, Denmark jumped out from the alleyway and began to flail his arms around and roared to the beat._

 _To say only a few pedestrians looked up would be an understatement. Nearly every single person within a fifty foot radius glanced up and gawked at the sight of a random guy in a Styrofoam dinosaur suit turning in in drunken circles while Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' played in the background._

 _Sealand took one look at the spectacle and nodded sagely to the hot dog vendor. "You see?" He said exasperatedly. "It might not have been a Lego guy, but it's still pretty stupid."_

 _Denmark felt the sweet sensation of satisfaction as he spotted numerous smart phones being held up to record the moment. The humans want a show, and a show the humans will get._

 _In a flash, Denmark had sprinted over Sealand and swooped him off his feet and held him over his head. "This is my baby Dino nephew Peter-Eater!" The Dane exclaimed._

 _"Let me go you Jerk! This is completely embarrassing!" Sealand hissed as he squirmed in Denmark's grip._

 _"Nope!" Denmark replied._

 _"I refuse to become a meme before I'm recognized as a genuine country." Sealand muttered. With a loud huff, he crossed his arms and made a sour face. The crowd practically ate it up. They were snapping pictures and laughing as Denmark began to dance and swing Sealand around. The tiny metal micro-nation unwillingly played along._

 _Aaaand that's probably why Denmark didn't see the crazy American teenager with the weird sword come hurdling towards him._

 _Denmark gave a surprised yelp, released Sealand and stumbled forward. "What the hell are you doing? Do all Americans attack people cosplaying as an extinct animal?" He yelled at his attacker. Denmark dodged a swipe and blocked a punch. "Listen kid, I don't want to hurt you." He growled._

 _"Run!" The black haired teenager yelled at no one in particular as he slashed his sword around in seemingly random directions. "I'll hold it off!"_

 _"Hold what off?" Sealand asked, completely bewildered. He ducked as the bronze sword slipped over his head "Hey! Watch it you jerk!"_

 _Sealand felt a hand suddenly materialized on his shoulder and he whirled around._

 _Instead of a big burly bad guy, Sealand was greeted to the sight of a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. She switched her grip from his shoulder to his wrist and began pulling him away from the crazy American who was slashing at the sky like a minecraft character._

 _"Come on." She tugged Sealand down low to the ground and swerved in odd directions, as if she was dodging invisible tentacles of a giant squid. "There's no time to explain, your life is in danger."_

 _"If you have time to tell me that my life is in danger, you have time to tell me why." Sealand said as the blond girl jerked him to the right, "I don't even know your name!"_

 _"It's Annabeth," she said, "Come on, we gotta get you to camp."_

 _"What camp?"_

 _"I'll tell you later. Focus on getting away."_

 _"Alright, but could you at least tell me what's going on?"_

 _Annabeth tilted her head and cast Sealand a sideways glance "That," the girl said "Was a monster"_

 _Sealand glanced back at Denmark who was jumping from one foot to another trying to avoid the sword. The costume did look pretty realistic. But not so realistic that someone would actually mistake the piece of useless Styrofoam as an actual Tyrannosaurs Rex._

 _The attacker suddenly froze up, held the sword high in the air, and swung it around like a baseball bat. He ended up knocking out Denmark with the end of the hilt._

 _"What the hell?!" Sealand exclaimed and wrenched himself from Annabeth's grip, "He's unconscious!"_

 _The crazy teenager jogged over to them. He was panting hard and his weird ass sword was no where in sight._

 _"It's gone now, let's go." He said to Annabeth before turning towards Sealand "Hey, m' name's Percy."_

 _Sealand stared at Percy with wide eyes. "Peter," he said as he scanned the crazy one._

 _"Nice to meet you Peter!" Percy said with a warm smile "Listen, we have to get moving or we'll attract more monsters."_

 _"Uh huh..." Sealand nodded his head slowly, "Why are you guys so afraid of people dancing to Beyoncé?"_

 _Percy and Annabeth gave him a weird look._

 _"They're monsters. Greek monsters. And the only place safe for you is at camp half blood." Annabeth said as Percy extended his arm out._

 _"You coming?" He asked._

 _Sealand spared one last look at Denmark's fallen form._

 _He knew that it would take Denmark probably five more minutes before he recovers from that nasty bump to the head. Sealand wasn't worried about him at all. No, Sealand was more worried about the people around him than anything else._

 _Before the arrive of the strange teenagers who really should get some professional help, the street was buzzing with people eagerly walking about. Heck, there was a whole crowd of people filming Denmark's ridiculous stunt just a few moments ago._

 _But now? Now there was nothing._

 _No crowd, and hardly anyone walking down the street._

 _Which was oddly peculiar. Especially in such a big city like New York._

 _Sealand couldn't even see where the Hot Dog vender went. There was just an empty hot dog stand._

 _Somehow, these two unassuming teens had managed to vacate the entire area without causing any alarm, and proceeded to attack Denmark for whatever reason._

 _Maybe they knew._

 _Goddamnit, they knew._

 _About the Nations._

 _That's why they targeted Denmark._

 _That's why they they called him a monster._

 _But it was a little odd that they called him Greek._

 _Perhaps they were originally planning on attacking Greece, but settled for Denmark when they saw him first._

 _Either way, these kids were dangerous, and for some reason they saw Sealand as one of there own._

 _Actually, he could use this to his advantage. The teens didn't appear to suspect Sealand to be a Micro-nation. Perhaps, in the words of a certain burger-loving American, Sealand could go all super secret agent and save the day the super hero way._

 _He could act as a spy, and figure out what these guys wanted. And maybe save the world if the world needed saving._

 _It was in that moment, Sealand decided on two things. One, he was going to go with Annabeth and Percy. As for number two? He was going to give them hell. Nobody attacked Uncle Denmark and got away with it._

 _"Alright," Sealand gave a firm nod and grasped Percy's hand. "I'll go with you."_

"And then when I woke up my cat Hydra was licking my face, and they were gone." Denmark finished.

The room was completely silent. Everyone stared at Denmark as if he had just grown another head.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to know how you remembered what happened after you were knocked out." Norway demanded.

"And Sealand's inner monologue." Iceland added.

"I-" Denmark's face went blank before he scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "I don't know. It's weird. I remember hearing the mission impossible theme song playing too when Sealand was talking to those guys..." He trailed off.

"Looks like you hit your head harder than you thought." Sweden said, unamused.

"I know what I know, and those kids attacked me and kidnapped Sealand!" Denmark argued.

"Regardless of whether or not Denmark was hallucinating, it doesn't change the fact that Sealand is missing and our statues as Nations may or may not be compromised." Norway said with a calculating look.

"So what do we do first?" Denmark asked.

"First we get a doctor to check your head," Norway began, "Then we track down Sealand any way that we can. And if it does turn out that tiny sword wielding people had kidnapped him, we bring the house down."

"Sounds reasonable," Denmark nodded agreeably. Then he froze. "Wait, there's only four of us. Where's Finland?"

Sweden, Iceland, and Norway exchanged glances.

"Oh shit, is he hiding in the ceiling panels again?!" Denmark ducked down and threw his arms over his head.

"No, he stormed off after the part where you said you abandoned Sealand at a Hot Dog stand," Iceland said.

"I did not abandon him!"

"You left him unsupervised in New York City of all places."

"I came back and he was still there!"

"Finland left before you got to that part so now he's convinced that Sealand's gone because you left him."

A horrified expression crossed Denmark's face, "I'm going to die."

Sweden nodded with a grimace, "And then when you wake up, wife's going to kill you again."

"Shit shit shit shit shit, where is he now?" Denmark asked as he clutched a fist full of his hair.

There was no answer.

As if on cue, the door slammed open, sending a loud crack echoing through out the room as it swung and hit the wall.

'Meow.'

"Oh thank God," Denmark let out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was Finland. Come here kitty!"

Hydra the cat waltzed into the room with its head held up high. It crouched down, wiggled its butt in a very cat like manner, and pounced into Denmark's arms.

"Whose a good kitty? You. You are a good kitty. Yes you are!" Denmark cuddled the purring cat.

"You can coddle your cat later," Iceland said, "We have other priorities at the moment." then he turned around and made to closed the door.

Not a second later the door slammed open again, though Iceland stepped to the side on reflex and managed to avoid being conked in the nose.

In the door way, a rather menacing cinnamon roll stood with an old sword that dated back to the Middle Ages in his right hand, and a sniper rifle slung over his left shoulder.

"Gear up boys," Finland said, "We're going hunting."

"Sweet! Does that mean I get to bring my battle ax?"

"Shut up Denmark."

 **Author's Note:**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG! I tried to make up for my long absence with this one. Plus I couldn't find a good place to stop so you guys get and extra long chapter!**

 **I am completely blown away by all of the attention this story is getting! So, I decided to reward my dearest readers with some extra updates this week. I'm not sure how the schedule is going to go (I am terrible at time management) But I'm off on a road trip tomorrow and so I will have enough time to churn out about three chapters this week.**

 **If anyone would like to make a suggestion on what should happen next, feel free to shoot me an idea. I only have the next couple chapters planned and a very vague plot in mind so I can change things up any time.**

 **As always, leave a review and thank you so so much for reading.**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here it is, the Camp Armory." Percy twisted the knob and pushed the wooden door open. Strong rays of light crept rushed through the opening and scattered the shadows within the tool shed. Bronze weapons glistened like lost treasure.

"Go ahead and look around. It's all safe." The son of Poseidon said as he lead the little demigod deeper into the shed.

Peter paused at one of the racks and picked up a hand gun that fired off celestial bronze bullets. "Americans have a weird sense of safety," He said as he looked pointedly at the offending weapon. "No wonder 90 people a day die of gun violence in America if weapons like these are tossed around so carelessly."

"The older campers train the younger ones on how to use all of these weapons. Aside from a few bruises and cuts no one is seriously going to hurt you."

"In my country, you have to be at least an adult to touch a weapon. And you only get a gun to shoot at the British Navy if they start bugging you."

"Right, you're not from New York," Percy said sheepishly, "Forgot about that. So where are you from?"

Peter shot Percy an are-you-kidding-me look. "I already told you, I'm from Sealand."

"No, no, I know that. It's just, you have a cool accent and stuff. Is it British?" Percy said with his arms held up in surrender.

"I really want to say that it's Sealandic, or even Swedish or Finnish-"

"-Isn't finish a verb?" Percy interrupted.

Peter blinked, "Yes," he said slowly, "But there is also a place called Finland. You know, in between Sweden and Russia. And they speak Finnish there."

"Oh," Percy said, "Do they call the boarders there the Finnish line?"

The twelve year old stared at Percy. Not in a hostile way, but it wasn't exactly friendly. An increasingly uncomfortable silence grew between them before Peter finally said,

"It is a British accent. But it's a hell of a lot better than Jerk-Arthur's"

"He's your brother right?"

"Hardly."

Percy turned away and began rummaging through the knife section. Hey grabbed one of the smaller knives. "Try this one," he passed the knife over to Peter and watched the boy carefully as he inspected the blade.

"No thanks," Peter politely handed the knife back.

"Alright, want to try a sword?" Percy asked

Peter shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Percy hesitated in his careful examination of each weapon. "You know," he began, "A lot of demigods haven't had easy lives."

The twelve year old boy didn't say anything. Percy continued on.

"Most of us have attention disorders and have trouble understanding lessons in school. But that's because we demigods are wired to understand Ancient Greek. It's like English isn't our first language, even though most of us have been speaking it our whole lives. We are born to understand the language. You were able to read the sign above the Armory right? It's in Ancient Greek"

"Of course I could," Peter snorted, "My Greek friend's big into Ancient Greece so he made sure that everyone he knew could at least say 'Throw the fucking tyrant off a cliff!' in Ancient Greek."

"...Yeah, so Ancient Greek is easier to understand than English. So if you understood it, it's just more proof that you are a demigod."

"I can see that."

"You can?"

"No. Human languages are not pre-programmed into infants brains when they are born."

"Oh." Awkward silence. "Try this one," Percy said as he held up another sword, "Actually, no never mind. This one's too big for you." Another awkward silence.

Percy hated awkward silences.

Especially when they involved a certain little demigod named Peter.

Oh sure Percy had only met Peter earlier that very same day, but this kid had been talking everyone's ears off since Percy and Annabeth had saved him from the massive Hydra that was rampaging through the streets of New York City.

For some reason, the moment Peter stepped into the shed his eyes had been scanning the room. As if something would jump out at him. As if something was going to attack him.

Which was preposterous.

No monster could penetrate the barriers, and Percy would not let any of the older campers attack new ones. Not under his watch.

It had all been explained to Peter earlier on, but he still seemed unease.

Perhaps it was the sight of the weapons.

New campers often feel uncomfortable around with all of the weapons laying around due to unpleasant past experiences.

Percy didn't really know how to deal with that problem. But the least he could do was offer up some comfort.

"I've been kicked out of six schools in the last six years because of various reasons. A lot of other demigods either ran away from home or are considered 'troubled youth'. But no one here is going to hurt you Peter. We're all in the same boat here. We all know what you went through, and going through right now." He said as he turned towards Peter.

Peter widened his eyes, "I don't think you know exactly what I'm going through right now. Or of anything that's happened in the past. I really don't."

"I'm not trying to pry here," Percy said "Honest."

"That's good." Peter replied and glanced back to the exit.

"But talking to people is a good way to get over nasty experiences." Percy continued "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone here with a similar past."

Peter raised a single eye brow. Then both. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a distinct 'O' shape. "You mean there are people here who have been sold on eBay?!"

"...I'm sorry, what?" That was defiantly not the response Percy had expected.

"A few years ago, jerk-Arthur was being a jerk and uploaded my picture onto eBay with the caption 'Anyone want my brother? He's a prick but one hell of a good poker player' when he got super drunk. Mama and Papa were sooooooo pissed at him. And then after they 'bought' me back, Jerk-Arthur disappeared for a whole week!" Peter ranted and began to pace the length of the Armory. Then he froze in place and whirled around.

"You know what we need in this camp?

"ummm..."

"a Big-Brother-Screwed-Me-Over support group!"

"I don't think-"

"BBSMO for short. This is going to be so cool!"

"Peter, look-"

"Uncle Emil and Uncle Alfred can be the first members!"

"Wait, who?"

"Puffin guy, and American cousin that I call Uncle because it's easier since my family tree is like, super messed up."

"Why would they be the first members."

"It's complicated."

"..."

"Oh, and it's got to include the people that were screwed over by the governments of the world constant surveillance. You know that phrase 'Big Brother sees all?' Well all of the security cameras out there must have caught some of those monsters that keep attacking demigods on video. But it doesn't really look like they're helping with this problem at all, so I was thinking-"

"PETER!"

Peter blinked his eyes "What?"

"I think you're getting a little carried away with this." Percy said, trying to talk some reason into the over excited boy.

"Nope, not a bit. Hey, do you guys have like a camp bulletin board that I can post info on the BBSMO club, or do I need to rent space for a giant billboard? I was thinking that the lava rocks would be a good place to put one."

"Billboard...?" Percy trailed off, looking completely lost. "Why do you need a billboard?"

"Isn't that how people advertise stuff?"

"I guess, but there aren't any billboards in Camp Half-Blood. And I doubt Chiron or Mr. D will let you install one."

"Pity. Everyone needs giant billboards to at least display giant pictures of kittens and puppies."

"Peter, I don't think it's necessary for you to start this whole... BBSMO thing."

"Well yeah, it's completely necessary. You said that there were other people with similar pasts here, and so it's my duty to make sure that they get revenge on their jerk-brothers for putting them up for auction on the Internet."

Percy regarded Peter with an odd look. Well, at least Peter wasn't unusually quiet anymore. "How about before we get to far into this, we go introduce you to your new room mates. Ok?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and began to rub his chin, "New roommates, eh? Tell me, do they like eating fermented sharks?"

"I don't know what fermented sharks are, and I'm not sure if I want to ask."

"Rotten Sharks. It's a delicacy in Iceland. And it separates the strong from the weak."

"Oh gods" Percy turned around and made a gagging motion. Then he looked back at Peter with a strained smile, "You can ask the Hermes cabin if they like them. Let's go now."

Peter nodded and whistled a little toon as he skipped out of the weapon's shed. Percy followed and ensured that Peter headed straight to cabin #11.

It wasn't until dinner did Percy realize that he never got around to giving Peter a celestial bronze weapon, having been too distracted by the craziness that is Peter Kirkland.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is chapter is one of three of the chapters that I am planning on posting this week (it's spring break and I just got back from my trip to Boston, so I have lots of time on my hands).**

 **The statistic that 90 people in America die every day from gun violence is unfortunately true. I really wish it wasn't, but what can I say? Big Gun lobbies here refuse to do accurate background checks, so pretty much anyone can get a gun.**

 **(On to a more lighter comment on this fic, in the 'No monster could penetrate the barriers' part, I had to physically restrain myself from writing a 'Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate' joke in there.)**

 **Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews and suggestions! They brightened up my days, and I honestly would not be so invested in this story without you guys. I expect the next update to be posted on Thursday. The only problem is that I haven't started on it, and I'm binge watching a show called 'White Collar'. (It's a really good show. I'm half way done with season two and I started on Friday)**

 **But I will update on Thursday. That I promise. And if not, expect a double update on Saturday.**

 **It has come to my attention that I have not yet done a disclaimer. Oops.**

 **I, Snowy-Maplette, do not own the Percy Jackson series nor Hetalia. If I did I my story would be cannon. Not a fanfiction.**

 **As always, leave a review to let me know how you liked this new chapter. I always read them, and I always try to leave a response. Even the guest reviews make me smile like an idiot.**

 **Thank you for everything my dearest readers,**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, welcome noob to Cabin 11."

"Your beds over there in the corner, and be sure to watch you belongings."

Two boys that could have passed as twin brothers loomed over Peter. Their mischievous grins widened and an odd twinkle in their eyes ignited as Peter stepped into the old run down cabin.

"He's Travis," The boy on the right said, jutting his thumb at his companion.

"And He's Conner," The other boy, Travis, said while giving Conner a little shove, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Peter said politely. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but never got the chance.

"And you're Peter!" The brothers said simultaneously. Peter shut his mouth with a click and nodded his head.

A girl who was hanging out by the window tipped her head back and said "Don't worry about them. They do that all the time."

Peter was about to ask her what she meant by that, but the girl had already turned away to chat with someone else. Feeling a little off put, Peter began to search for his bed in the giant maze of people and furniture.

"Is this it?" Peter gestured to the old metal bed with a ratty mattress, far away from the door.

"Yup!" Travis said, "Don't get too comfortable though, ever since Percy struck a deal with the gods, demigods have been getting claimed left and right. Frankly, I don't even know why he left you here seeing as you're just going to be claimed by the time we all gather for the campfire."

"Ah, I think I annoyed him too much," Peter said with a sheepish grin, "mission accomplished."

"Dude, it takes a lot to annoy Percy." Conner said "He's a pretty laid back guy, how'd you do it?"

Peter shrugged and let himself fall backwards onto his new bed, "I don't know what I'm doing half the time."

"Amen!" A random camper called out followed by a loud murmur of agreement.

"Ok, so did Percy show you the ropes, or are we going to have to do it?" Travis asked the twelve year old.

"Nope, Percy already gave me the tour and gave me the schedule. Why did he have the Hermes' cabin schedule memorized anyway?" Peter asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, he used to be part of cabin 11 waaaaay back when he wasn't claimed. Plus he needs to know if any of us has an alibi if something... Interesting happens." Conner smirked into his hand.

"...Right," Peter nodded warily.

"Welp, if you need anything else just ask my wonderful co-councilor, Conner-"

"-And if I'm not around then feel free to get Travis on the line to answer any of your questions."

Peter smiled, but then just as quickly he frowned, "Wait, don't I have to sign some forms or something."

Connor, who was already making his way out of the cabin, whirled around "What? Oh, forms. No, you don't need to sign anything. This camp's free of charge."

"Most of the people here are minors though, isn't it a law or something to get parent or gardien's permission for their kids to attend an over night camp? Or a camp in general?" Peter asked.

"Usually that's true," Travis nodded. "But any demigod is welcome in Camp Half-Blood. Their godly parents have already given them permission to attend. And there are no fees, since a lot of kids wouldn't be able to afforded it if there were any."

"Then how does this place get enough money to operate? Let me guess. Godly magic?" Peter said with a deadpanned expression.

"No, the mortals think this camp is a strawberry farm, and that's basically our main source of income." Travis said as he sat down beside Peter.

"...Wait, does that mean the government doesn't know that this place is a camp?"

"That's right," Conner nodded.

"Do you realize how illegal all of this is?"

Peter must have said that too loudly because the moment those words had left his mouth, the entire cabin fell silent. Everyone turned their heads towards Peter, who was now shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"It's true," He pressed on "From what I know of the American State governing system, there are a lot of laws pertaining to summer camps. But since no mortal knows about this place I doubt that anyone from the government and stuff is coming down and checking to make sure that we all have proper living conditions and, you know, none of us die from food poisoning."

The two Stoll brothers gave Peter a curious look, "How do you know all that?" They asked at the same time.

"Ahh, I think they have a website for this." Peter said and pulled out his smartphone from his back pocket, "Dammit. Thirty seven missed calls from Mama." He looked up with wide eyes. A scarlet blush rose up to his cheeks as he began to stutter "Ummm, I'll get to that later."

Peter furiously tapped at his phone, before he nodded in satisfaction and held it up for all to see.

"New York Department of Health: Children's Camp Requirements and Regulation." Peter read out loud, "Says here all summer camps need a license from the State Health Department to operate legally, and someone from the Health Department has to inspect the camp twice a year too. How do they do that if they don't even know Camp Half-Blood exists?"

Conner swiped the phone away from Peter, and stared intently at the piece of machinery. "How are you getting internet access?"

"Hey! You can't take my phone away! I need my phone!" Peter exclaimed as he lunged for the smartphone, only to be blocked by Travis's hand.

"Peter," Travis said seriously, "There is no wifi here. Not even cellular data should work."

A look of horror crossed Peter's facial features. "That is absolutely barbaric! No wifi?! How could anyone live like that?"

Connor handed the smartphone back to Peter and said, "Technology is like a homing beacon for monsters. Demigods who use smartphones, computers, or stuff like that end up getting swarmed by big ugly monster that want nothing more than to rip you to shreds. We don't have a problem with that here because of the barrier, but no one wants to risk it. There's no wifi at Camp Half-blood in order to discourage anyone from accidentally summoning a bunch of monsters right out side the main entrance."

"But some how, you're still online." Travis looked pointedly at Peter.

"Well..." Peter started, "Percy was giving me a tour of the camp and I had some questions that he couldn't answer so he took me to see his girlfriend Annabeth. After she answered my questions they started talking, and it got really boring. Then someone else, who I think was Annabeth's half-brother or something, came into the cabin.

I thought it was kind of weird because there was no one else in the cabin except for me, Percy, Annabeth, and that other guy. Anyway, the guy passed us and then he walked all the way over to the back wall and pulled back a poster of the solar system. Then he tapped something and then a bookshelf sort of melted into the wall and revealed a hidden passage way!" Peter paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Annabeth and Percy were still talking and they looked like they were about to make out and stuff, and so I decided to follow the other guy and see what other cool stuff the Athena cabin has. I don't think he noticed me slip through the door way because he closed it just as I got in and he didn't say anything. Then I followed him like a super awesome ninja and made sure to keep my distance in order not to get spotted.

There was this HUGE stair case too. It was really hard for me not to make a sound because the boards creaked, but I made it! I hid behind a whole bunch of books that were by the stairs, but the room was awesome!

It was like a giant underground library! There were books everywhere! And there were lots of tables everywhere with cool looking computers, laptops, tablets, and smartphones. I even saw a couple people playing Call of Duty on the Xbox that was hooked up to a projector.

I figured that there was wifi there because even though there were a lot of people writing up essays and reading books, there was also a bunch of people that were scrolling through Tumblr and reading fanfiction, and you definitely need an Internet connection for that.

So I snooped around and found out the wifi password, and got onto the Internet. Then I went back upstairs to the main part of the cabin, because I didn't want Percy and Annabeth to get suspicious or anything. Turns out that they didn't notice that I was gone. Funny story, right?"

Dead silence.

Someone could have dropped a pin, and it would have been heard from the opposite end of the cabin. Which was ridiculously creepy considering that there were close to thirty kids ranging from ages 4-20, all packed together under one roof.

"Gods of Olympus," Connor breathed, finally breaking the silence that followed Peter's story, "The Athena kids have been holding out on us."

Wordlessly, Travis got up and motioned to some of the other campers. With in minutes, the front door was shut tightly, and the shades were drawn.

The cabin was engulfed in momentary darkness before another camper switched on a couple of bedside lamps.

"Tell us more about this secrete lair under Cabin #6." Travis said as he kneeled in front of Peter.

Peter stared back at Travis, not wavering one bit. "How 'bout an exchange." He said firmly.

"What exactly do you want?" Connor replied swiftly.

"You need information and I need resources." The twelve year old simply stated.

"What for?"

"I'm working on a little side project. One that might become profitable in the future."

"What kind of project?"

"It's called the Big-Brother-Screwed-Me-Over Support Group. Or BBSMO for short."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, so I meant to post this yesterday but my computer was freaking out on me. It wasn't letting me edit any of my documents, and it wouldn't even let me access the fanfiction website, so I couldn't do anything then. Hence why this chapter is a day late. I'm also going to move the deadline for the next chapter to Sunday, because I just realized that I'm probably not going to have any time to upload anything on Saturday due to prior commitments.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually did research on the New York summer camp laws. And after reading a few pages of the requirements to run a summer camp in New York, let alone one where most of the kids have some kind of disability, it's become quite apparent to me that Camp Half-Blood is not exactly legal.**

 **To the guest reviewer who asked about the Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer. I was not aware of the existence of the the book, and thank you so much for telling me about it. Now I'm going to hole up for the weekend and read the entire thing, and I'll get back to you on that question when I'm done with the book :P**

 **Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers. I am so very grateful to each and every one of you that took the time to read my fanfiction and leave a little comment on it. Seriously. Thank you.**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	7. Chapter 7

The World Meeting was finally over.

Six days of constant bickering over trivial matters such as who had the best soda flavors or who had the most tourist attractions or who could stick the most pens up their nose, and only one day when all of the nations of the world buckled down and did some actual work. Even then, the personified Nations had trouble finding common ground on the various issues that were brought to the table.

In the end, the countries made very little headway in anything. America didn't mind much. They could work things out in the next meeting.

And right now, America would be lying if he said that he wasn't relived to see the others go. But he would also be lying if he said that he was happy to see each nation off at the airport.

Either way, America was now free from his obligation as the host country of the infamous World Meetings.

Typically that would mean that he would head off from which ever city he had chosen to host the Meeting in (this time it was in New York City), and get back to the White House. But this time around, America decided that instead of going back to work immediately, he would hang out around his Brooklyn house and just relax.

Maybe play a video game or two.

With his best bud Tony, of course.

"TONY I'M HOME!" America yelled as he kicked the door open. He entered and leaned against the door until it shut with a click. Then he pulled off his fancy shmancy shoes and disposed his keys and wallet on the conveniently placed table right by the door.

America took a moment to scan the hallway. It was empty, save for the old magazines and comic books that were thrown carelessly onto the wooden floors.

And more importantly, there was no sign of one particular little grey extra-terrestrial.

"Huh," America muttered to himself, "I thought he'd be here by now. Tony promised to play video games with me after England left the country!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a three year old toddler about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Well if you don't want to play, then..." America trailed off, realizing that he was talking to himself, before steeling his features and loudly proclaiming, "Then I'm just going to watch horror movies!"

Naturally, there was no response.

But that did not deter America one bit. With his head held high, he marched over to his living room and pulled out his personal laptop from the coffee table. After scrolling through movie options on Netflix in what could only be described as a zombie-like daze, Alfred settled on watching a nice themed Vampire movie.

And no, it was not motherfudging Twilight.

With a satisfied smirk America moved his mouse to select and start playing the movie, and just as he was about to click, the lights went out.

"What the hell?!" He glanced up at the large lamp in the opposite corner of the room that provides the living room with light. Well, used to provide the light. Now it just sat in the darkness along with every other object in the room.

Ominous creeks and groans echoed through the supposedly empty house.

A loud and sudden crash cause America to jump in the air.

"Tony?" No response.

"Hey, Tony. This isn't funny, man." Again. No response.

"Alright, Mattie. Are you still made about the maple syrup joke? Because I said I was sorry!"

An eerie whisper floated in the air. "...Power... Pow...er...Outlet...Why?... I...need...outlet..."

At this point, America was seriously starting to freak out. His mind was whirling at a thousand miles an hour, but the only logical conclusion that America's brain could come up with was that his house had been invaded by ghosts.

Ghosts.

The one thing America was scared more of than what would happen if McDonalds went bankrupt.

And that was saying something.

But really, who wouldn't be afraid of the creepy transparent undead monsters that may or may not be searching for someone to possess, and do creepy shit to.

Just like in the movies.

But in movies, there's always a hero that comes in and saves the day from the scary monster, even if said monster was super duper terrifying. And in this situation, the hero was America. Obviously.

Carefully, America moved his laptop off of his lap and reached back behind his couch. He blindly felt around for his baseball bat. The one that he stowed away in case anyone decided to break into his house.

Did baseball bats work on ghosts?

Would the bat just go through them?

It was impossible to know. Alfred never met a real life ghost. Only in video games and movies.

America tightened his grip and rose up from the couch. He cocked his arms back and stealthily moved through the room. In the kitchen he heard a faint clicking noise. He whirled around and got ready to swing at what ever evil ghost was there.

Only, he was greeting with a more terrifying sight.

Much more terrifying sight.

In the dim lighting, a barrel of a gun was pointed right at America's nose. And the person holding it...

"Hello!" Chirped Finland with a shit-eating grin marring his face.

Needless to say, America let out a shrill screech. He backed up so fast that the tripped over the corner of the rug and slammed his head against the refrigerator. America let go of his baseball bat on impact and it rolled away, just out of reach.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Finland lowered his weapon and knelt down beside him. "It's ok, It's just me."

"Pfft," America snorted as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he brushed his fingers over an already forming bruise. "You didn't scare me. There was, uh, a spider over there."

Finland gave America an owlish blink and looked over his shoulder.

"You know what? Never mind." America said as he got up off of the tiled floors, "What are you doing in my house? Didn't everyone leave this morning? And why are all the lights off?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the lights flickered on. Like magic.

Only it wasn't magic. Sweden was over at the opposite wall with his hand on the plug. He gave America a long, uncomfortable stare before shifting his gaze over to Denmark.

The other Scandinavian Nation sat with his hands twisted in the cord, staring at the plug that was now stuck in the socket in the wall.

"Power outlets..." He said with a lost expression on his face, "Why do they look so weird..."

Norway sighed, "We're not in Europe, Denmark. The power outlets look strange because we're in North America, and the countries here have different standards when it comes to them."

"But... The power outlets...They're not supposed to look like that..."

"Ignore him," Norway stated as he turned towards the very confused American. "He tripped over the plug and it fell out of the socket. When he went to plug it in, he freaked out over the fact that the, and I quote 'little holes in the fucking wall' were rectangular instead of circular."

"Dude, why would power outlets have circular holes in them?" America asked.

"I think we're getting off topic here." Iceland, who America hadn't realized was standing over by the doorway from the living room to the kitchen, spoke up.

"Right," Finland nodded, "America, we're going to temporarily kidnap you. Ok?"

America paused for a moment, to let that sink in. "Wait, what? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no. You didn't miss anything at all. We just need your help finding Sealand." Finland said with a smile.

America gave the Finn a sideways glance "...Okaaay."

Finland gave a little huff, and fished out his phone from his back pocket.

"Sealand called me an hour ago." He said before tapping on the screen, and then he held out the phone in front of America. All was quiet for a brief moment, before a recording started to play.

"Hey, Mama!" Sealand's voice flowed out of the speakers, "So you probably've noticed this already, but I have been kidnapped by a crazy cult of American teenagers who think that they're mythological creatures. You know, demigods and monsters and all that stuff. And for some reason they're Greek. If they're going to call themselves demigods of any religion, they should have chosen Norse. I mean, Norse is so badass!

Anyway, they think that I'm a Greek demigod or something like that. I don't know, they took me to this 'camp' somewhere in Long Island to keep me 'safe'. I think that they might know about the big secrete. You know the one. They did attack Denmark, after all.

I could probably make a run for it, but there's a real possibility that these guys are threats. So, I've decided that since they think I'm one of them, I'm going to make sure that they don't plan on taking over the world or plan on exposing us all."

There was some noise in the background, like a crowd of people suddenly appearing from no where. Aloud proclamation of 'WHO STOLE MY POTATO PEELER!?' From some unidentified source followed.

"Hold on a sec, mama. The other 'Campers' just got back from dinner."

After a few minutes of scratchy sounds coming over the phone, indicating that Sealand was moving around, the micro nation's voice returned.

"Sorry 'bout that. Can't be too careful in enemy territory, and these guys don't technically allow electronics in here.

Probably to make sure that the 'campers' are blocked off from the rest of the world.

They also seem to have a lot of weapons here too. Old fashion weapons. Like, I saw an eight year old swinging around a freakin' sword. One of the senior Campers showed me their Armory. The walls are made of metal and it's pretty well reinforced, so it'd be a little hard to burn it down, but we can always think of other ways to cut off the demigods from their weapons supply."

More scuffly sounds ensued.

"Ah, some of the older Demigods found me. I'm not supposed to be using my phone, but text me when you can! I'll keep you guys updated! Gotta go!"

And then the line went dead.

Finland put away his phone and crossed his arms, "Sealand's trapped in Long Island with a bunch of your citizens who are planning on taking over the world! We can't leave the country knowing that Sealand is in danger!" he fretted.

"Alright, these guys maybe my citizens, but I am in no ways involved in Sealand's kidnapping." America said while raising his hands up in surrender. Then suddenly, he placed his hands on his hips and struck a heroic pose, "As the Hero, it's my sworn duty to help those in need! I'll help you guys find Sealand, no problem!"

Finland smiled once more, "Good. I thought we might have had to knock you out like Greece."

"Greece is coming with us?" America asked.

"Yup," Iceland said, "He's in the backseat of the mini-van that we rented. But he did put up one hell of a fight for a guy who spends a lot of time sleeping. Greece is surprisingly skilled at using lamps as weapons of mass destruction."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I haven't really been online recently because I'm trying to cut back on the time that I spend on the Internet. So this chapter was kind of late. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **But you guys never cease to amaze me! We're almost to 100 reviews! I used to write fanfiction way back when on a completely different account, but my stories have never been as popular as this one is. And I never expected this story to get more then a couple reviews considering that this is a crossover.**

 **So as a show of gratitude to my faithful readers, I'm going to write a one-shot for who ever is the 100th reviewer . Basically, I'll PM the 100th reviewer and then if they want to they can give me a prompt for what ever fanfiction they want to see me write. (Preferably something from the Hetalia fandom). If the 100th reviewer doesn't want to do this then I will ask someone else if they would like to give me the prompt.**

 **Anyway, since you guys got two chapters focused on Peter, you guys are getting two chapters focused on the Nordics. Then we're going back to the regular patterns.**

 **Thank you once again, and please leave a review. They really make my day a whole lot brighter.**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	8. Chapter 8

HOOOOOOOOONK

"WAKE UP GREECE!"

Sweden gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles grew white.

HOOOOOOOOONK

"GREEEEEEECE THIS IS NO TIME FOR A SLUMBER PARTY!"

The tall Scandinavian felt his eye twitch as he resisted the urge to drive into the nearest tree. It would hurt a lot, but it wasn't as if a crash could kill a car full of personified Nations.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

"FLY A KITE, EAT A BAGLE, DO SOMETHING!"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

"DUDE! HOW CAN YOU BE ASLEEP WHEN WE'RE IN THE GREATEST COUNTRY EVER?!"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

"LOOK AT THE FAN-FREAKN'-TASTIC LANDSCAPE OF THE LONG ISLAND SOUND!"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

"I'M GOING TO START THROWING FRENCH FRIES AT YOU IF YOU DON'T START MOVING!"

A low growl escaped Sweden and he put more pressure on the gas peddle. The car sped up to the point where it was going several miles over the speed limit.

HOOOOOOO-

"WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY!" Denmark finally yelled from the very back of the van. His hands were pressed against his ears and a scowl marred his face. "Dude, even I have a limit."

The only American in the blue mini-van looked up. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"America," Norway said as he placed a hand on America's outstretched arm. "Put the foghorn down."

America glanced at the cheep foghorn that he had bought at a party store and pouted, "But I don't wanna!"

Finland twisted his torso and turned around in the passenger seat, "You're going to have to find a different way to wake Greece up," He chided. "A way that doesn't involve Su-San driving off the side of the road."

"Pffft. Fine, party-pooper" America grumbled. Then he leaned over and stuffed his foghorn into a black duffle bag, before glancing back up at the slumbering Greek, "Hey Greece. That cat game you like to play updated."

Greece's eyes shot open and his pupils dilated, effectively startling half of the people in the car.

"Neko Atsume?" The Greek man asked as he slowly arched his back until it let out a satisfying crack, "I have not feed my virtual kitties in three hours now. They must be going hungry."

Had this been one of Japan's crazy anime's, America was certain that he would have sweat dropped at that very moment.

"Great!" Finland cheered, "Your awake" His expression quickly darkened as he fixed Greece with a death defying glare, "Now you're going to tell us everything you know about demigods, Camp Half-Blood, and anything else you know about the terrorist group that employs American teens that believe themselves to be descended from the mythological Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Greece."

Greece blinked, completely unfazed by the fact that the temperature in the car had dropped by several degrees.

"Why me? These are America's citizens after all. Shouldn't he know something about this?"

"We've already asked him." Finland said curtly.

"I swear," America scrunched his face up in concentration "It's on the tip of my tongue. Urg, I know I've heard of them before."

"Don't strain you pea sized brain." Norway deadpanned.

"Hey! Who are you calling a pea-brain? It's at least the size of a Big Mac."

"Anyway," Finland said, interrupting the impending argument, "America doesn't know anything about them. Or at least, he seems to be having some troubles remembering any relevant information."

Greece's expression hardened and he looked out the window, "So you came to me after America proved to be a failure."

"Oi!" America protested "I came to have a good time but honestly, I feel so attacked right now."

"Haha yes!" Denmark laughed "Memes!" Then he began squirming his way over the back seats, intending on joining the rest of the nations. A hand shot out and blocked him.

"Shut up Denmark," Norway said apathetically, "You're still banished."

"Awwwww! But it's so cramped in here!" He wined loudly.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you abandoned Sealand in the middle of a busy street." Finland replied easily.

"For the last time, I didn't abandon him."

"Right, so why is he missing again?"

"Because he was kidnapped by crazy people!"

"And why was he kidnapped by crazy people?"

"Because they're crazy!

"Wrong!" Finland hissed, "It's because you were being neglectful and put your own selfish desire to pull a ridiculous prank that got Sealand kidnapped. So until we find him and burn every single person at this 'Cam Half-Blood' place where they are keeping my baby hostage, you are going to sit in the back seat and you are going to like it."

Scilence flooded the car. Twelve wide eyes stared back at Finland in horror.

Finland realized what he had just done, and let out an nervous giggle. 'Sorry everyone. I've been a little on edge since this whole thing started."

"A little on edge?" Denmark echoed in disbelief.

"Er, right," Finland said, a little unsure of himself. "So Greece, could you help us out here? Please?" He pleaded.

The Mediterranean country merely cocked his head to the side, "Under one condition."

"Anything," Finland stated with resolve.

"Nothing I say leaves this car."

"Done. Help us find Sealand." A hint of desperation seeped into Finland's voice.

"Just spill already." Iceland said, "A worried Finland is an unstable Finland."

Greece said nothing. He scanned the many blond heads, and contemplated on whether or not he should tell them the secrets of the Ancient world, or if he should cut his losses and jump out of the speeding car right then and there.

It wouldn't be so bad, the grass would soften his fall. Then he could run off into the woods and disappear before Sweden managed to stop the car. There was a family of Greek citizens less then a mile away from his current location.

Greece could feel them. They could help point him in the direction he needed to go to get to the nearest airport and high tail it back to Greece and rest peacefully back in his own home among his many cats.

But that would still leave an angry group of Vikings after him.

No, dealing with the furious Scandinavians was not on Greece's to do list. Besides, it was not wise to antagonize the Finn any further. The usually docile nation was one step away from falling off the cliff of insanity knowing that Sealand was in danger.

But Sealand wasn't in any danger. Greece knew that.

So with a sigh, Greece told his fellow personified nations about the Gods of the ancient world that now held Sealand in their clutches.

 **Author's Note:**

 **(I do not own Neko Atsume unfortunately, but I couldn't resist making a joke out of it since I've been playing a lot recently)**

 **Sorry about the late update, I had a rough week :/ Hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner. And hopefully I can figure out a schedule that will work for me.**

 **This is the last update in the month of April, and in just one month I've gotten over 3,000 views on this story alone! This is so awesome, I love all of you! ^.^ Let's hope I can keep belting out more corny jokes and high quality chapters for the month of May!**

 **Congratz to Lukas Le Stelle who was my 100th reviewer! I'm going**

 **to start on your request right now, and it will defiantly be up soon! I'll PM you when the one-shot is done :)**

 **Thank you everyone and leave a review!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	9. Chapter 9

Peter's eyes glazed over like donuts as he stared unseeingly at the piece of metal in his hands. Then he tilted his hands and let the bronze knife slide through his fingers like loose raindrops. Not a moment later the knife found its way back into Peter's palms, only for it to fall to the ground once more.

"You know, you don't have to play Capture the Flag if you don't want to." Conner said as he bend down to scoop up the fallen weapon, "you don't have much training anyway, and we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"No," Peter argued, suddenly snapping out of his misty daze, "I can do it. I want to do this. Besides, it's just a game right?"

"Well, I guess. But it's the kind of game where people can get seriously hurt if they're not careful." Conner replied as he handed the knife over to Peter.

It rolled off into the grass before Peter could even bother grasping it.

Conner gave an annoyed growl and picked the knife up again "Dude, just hold it. Like, with your fingers and stuff." He placed the knife in Peter's hands again, but this time he cupped the backside of the twelve year old's hand and curled Peter's fingers over the hilt of the weapon. "Like this."

Peter blinked, "Awwww, look at that. We're holding hands!" He squealed.

Conner gave the boy a blank look before he doubled over and roared with laughter. A couple of giggles escaped Peter's mouth as he watched the other boy crack up.

"Alright, you got me," Conner said, releasing Peter's hand and throwing his own up in the air like he just didn't care, "You managed to con me into holding your hand, Congratulations here's a plastic pony from McDonalds as your prize." Connor dug into his pocket and pulled out a bright pink horse with unusually buggy green eyes. He tossed it to Peter who caught the toy effortlessly.

"Yes, our love was always meant to be be." Peter stated with a smug smirk, and held the plastic pony high in the air, "And this tiny creature of magic and rainbows will be the symbol of our blossoming bromance."

"Oh Bromeo, wherefore art thou oh Bromeo," Conners eyes began to sparkle as if a spotlight had suddenly shined down on him from the heavens.

"Bro" Peter said, his voice filled with awe.

"Bro" Connor repeated with feeling

"Bro"

"Bro"

"Bro, I think I've been spending too much time with Uncle Alfred," Peter said woefully as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead like a stereotypical damsel in distress. "I have no idea what's going on." He whispered dramatically, prompting Connor to bark out a laugh.

"Me neither kid," He said through his cackling, "Me neither."

Cue the awkward silence. Crickets would have been chirping in the background to complete the image since it was already getting dark, but the sound of clashing melt and the excited chirps of battle hungry campers drowned them out.

"Oh my gods," Someone whispered so quietly that only Peter's inhuman ears could pick it up, "I ship it."

Peter snapped his head up and searched around with wide deer-in-the-headlights eyes. Over by a grove of oak trees, a blonde Aphrodite camper stood with her sword scraping the earth and her eyes gazing in Peter and Connor's direction with a dreamy look.

The girl noticed Peter staring at her before she quickly straightened up and whipped her head around to make herself seem as if she didn't just proclaim her OTP.

Connor didn't notice a thing. He was too busy trying to hand the knife over to Peter.

Again.

"I don't want a knife." Peter argued, deciding that he would rather not bring the awkward moment between him and the girl to attention.

"Do you want a sword?" Connor asked

"No," Peter tilted his head a little, "I want a hand gun."

Connor grimaced, "Hand gun? You sure about that kid?"

"Yeah. I may not like guns that much, but my mama made sure that I knew how to use one." Peter nodded firmly. "I'd like a gun please."

The older boy stared at Peter before shrugging his shoulders and started walking over to the armory. "Well ok then, a gun it is. Stay here and finish putting the armor on. That one over there is specially designed for kids, so it's like putting on a life vest. You do know how to put on a life vest, right?"

Peter made an affirmative noise. Of course he knew how to put on a life vest. He was an artificially island country after all. He was surrounded by water on all sides.

"Great!" Connor smiled back, "I'll be back! Don't move!"

"Got it!" Peter called out before he busied himself with the finicky armor.

It didn't take too long before before Connor came bounding back with a small bronze gun in his hand. Wordlessly, the teen handed it over to Peter who easily grasped it in his hands before conducting a very thorough investigation of the weapon.

"Good." Peter stated "It's good. So when's the thing going to start?"

Connor seemed to perk up "Capture the flag? In a little bit. You're going to head out with me, ok? We're going to be on boarder control so if anyone wearing red turns up, shoot at their feet. Don't actually shoot to hurt them, or kill them. No killing or maiming is allowed or you're out."

"Yeah kid, don't worry. Stick with us and you'll be find." Travis laughed as he galloped passed the duo, on his way to talk to Katie Gardner before the game began.

Connor grinned, "Come on. Let's get into position, alright?"

"Right!" Peter replied as he tightened his grip on the gun, "This should be fun, huh?" With a deep breath, the twelve year old steeled himself and followed his camp councilor into the looming woods.

He traveled with a group of kids, all wearing blue cloth tied to their own armor, most of whom Peter didn't recognize. He was vaguely aware of being told at some point that they were from the Demeter cabin, but Peter wasn't sure who told him that. There were two other Hermes kids, Travis and Connor, but they were not simple foot soldiers in this upcoming battle. They were leading their comrades to the creek which divided the two sides of the war that was better known as the game of Capture the Flag.

A battle horn sounded in the distance, signaling the start of the games.

Travis waisted no time ordering the group into a battle formation.

"Keep your eyes and ears open guys," Connor said as he scanned the trees, "We're up against the Athena kids and Ares kids."

A few grunts echoed here and there before things fell silent.

No one was paying any attention to Peter. They were all too focused on spotting an enemy from where ever they may appear from.

This was Peter's chance to execute his daring plan. He knew that another opportunity like this where everyone was distracted would most likely not come again. Slowly, Peter let his hand wander into the back pocket of his shorts. He reached in and quietly pulled out a black cylindrical object.

A gun silencer.

With a few cautious looks to his companions he attached it to the barrel of his bright and shiny new hand gun. No one seemed to notice his action. Peter lifted the gun in the air with a shaky hand and pointed it so that it was perpendicular to his body. He breathed in the forestry air, expanding his lungs to the point where they felt like they were going to burst.

That was when Connor turned around.

"Hey Peter, you see-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. Subconsciously, Peter could hear his papa scolding him for using such foul language, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The others tensed and raised their weapons up in the most intimidating manner they possibly could. They whirled around in the direction that Peter was pointing his weapon and readied themselves for a violent battle. Whether it was with another demigod, or one of the massive monsters that lurked in the woods.

There was nothing.

Nothing but a bunch of blooming leaves and crusty brown bark. Maybe a squirrel or two bouncing up a tree.

No one relaxed. No one dared to let their guard down, even if it was just a false alarm. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't let their annoyance known.

"Peter," Travis turned around, intending to ask the younger boy why he sounded the alarm pre-maturely, "What gives?"

"Dude, give him a break. It's his first time." Connor jumped to defend Peter, "He won't do it again, right Peter?"

A soft breeze hummed through the air as it caught on the edge of Connor's hair.

Silence enveloped the clearing.

Peter was gone.

"Where the fuck did he go?" A random camper asked.

The only response that that camper received was the sound of high pitched laughter, fading into the distance.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'VE HAD LIKE TWO BIG PRESENTATIONS AND FIVE ESSAYS TO BURN THROUGH PLUS IT'S STANDARDIZED TESTING MONTH AND I HATE MAY IT'S THE WORST MONTH EVER**

 **Excuses Excuses, I could probably go on ranting for ages about how much I hate the end of the school year because of all the goddamn tests, but you guys will probably get bored. I am sorry about neglecting this story though, and I still have yet to finish the one-shot for my 100th reviewer -.- I am going to get that done, it's just going to take a little longer than expected.**

 **From now one, I'm going to be focusing more on Peter's little adventures in Camp mainly because I'm kind of out of idea for what could happen on the nation's side of things for the time being because we're in a bit of a transition phase in their story line, and I haven't really planned it out very well. On the other hand I have plenty of ideas with what I want to do with Peter and co XD**

 **Thank you my dearest readers for all of your kind reviews, and follows, and favorites! I love reading them all, (tho I didn't get to replying to all of my new reviews recently, but hopefully that will change) I cherish each review you guys wright and they all make me smile so much.**

 **Side note: CONGRATZ TO UKRAINE FOR WINNING EUROVISION! JAMALA DID FABULOUS! (I also can't get the song 'Love Love Peace Peace' out of my head)**

 **Thanks for stopping by, and reading my story!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	10. Chapter 10

The mini-van was silent. Absolutely, positively dead silent with only the sound of crunching gravel beneath the wheels and the constant hum of the engine breaking it.

A beautiful sunset painted the sky. Blues faded into pinks faded into purples faded into oranges faded into yellows.

And then just like that, the quiet was broken by an unamused and rather menacing Swede.

"Greece. Be serious." Sweden said flatly, prompting Greece to blink his sleepy eyes.

"I am being serious. So serious that I didn't even fall asleep during the explanation." He replied as he shifted around to get a better look out the window.

"Ancient Greek mythology being real though? That's a little out there, don't you think?" Iceland piped up.

"I agree with Iceland. It is a rather outlandish idea." Norway nodded, stoic as ever. Greece's eyes flicked from person to person, quietly analyzing each nation's reaction. Not one person looked like they even remotely believed him.

Except for America. He just looked constipated.

And for once, he was oddly quiet.

Greece sighed, "Whether you believe me or not is your problem. You non-believers have exhausted me." And then he promptly fell asleep right then and there.

"Hey wait! You never told us where Camp-Halfblood is!" Finland cried out, only to be greeted by soft snoring. The petit Nordic country let out a low growl and produced a sniper rifle out of seemingly no where, and aimed it at Greece. "Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey!" He screeched.

"FINLAND NO" Everyone screamed.

"FINLAND YES" Finland howled in response.

Greece didn't even so much as twitch. Not even when a full out brawl broke out in the car.

"NOT IN THE CAR NOT IN THE CAR NOT IN THE CAR" America chanted as he snagged the gun away from Finland. The American then flipped the safety back on, and hugged the gun to his chest, being extra careful not to point it at anyone, "If you wanna do an epic cowboy show down, which I would totally like to see, then DO IT OUTSIDE"

Unfortunately, Finland wasn't in the mood to take any of America's crap today, so he snarled and launched himself at said nation, desperate to wrestle the weapon away from the american's iron grip. Norway, Iceland, and Denmark all leaped into the fray in an attempt to keep the gun away from the crazy Finn, while Sweden gripped the wheel harder as he tried desperately not to cause the car to flip over the side of the road.

The good news? The car didn't crash. The bad news? Denmark did.

At some point during the struggle, Iceland's elbow hit the button that rolled down the window. Denmark, who was trying to crawl out of the very back to take Finland by surprises, was shoved out the open window by an over powered kick courtesy of America.

Denmark erupted in a fury of Danish curses as he went tumbling down the dirt road. He rolled to a stop several paces away and shot up into a sitting position.

The blue mini-van kept moving. As if no one noticed that someone had actually been pushed out of it.

The fallen Dane stretched out his arms and gestured at the still moving car. "Are you kidding me right now?" Denmark yelped as the car disappeared from view. Realizing that yes, his fellow Nordics and co were not going to be stoping for him, he scrambled to his feet and began sprinting after the car.

Poor Denmark only made it three meters before he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Everything was quiet save for the chattering birds and the sound of ruffling leaves.

'Meow'

Denmark slowly lifted his head up off of the ground, spitting out dirt, and shaking the dust out of his hair.

'Mew'

At first, Denmark was to dazed to notice the strange meows, but after a couple of seconds, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "How hard did I hit my head?" He wondered out loud as he brought his hand up to his head and began to feel around his scalp to see if there were any big, nasty bruises there.

'Meow!' A small weight leapt onto Denmark's unprotected back, causing him to freeze in place. His eyes widened and he rolled onto onto his side just as fluffy cat jumped into his field of vision.

"Hydra?" Denmark asked in disbelief, "I thought I left you in the hotel room." Hydra the cat just purred as she rubbed her face against Denmark's chest. "No seriously, how did you cross almost 50 miles by yourself in just a couple of hours?"

And of course, there was no answer from the cat.

Denmark signed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Well Hydra, looks like it's just you and me now. Let's find out where the other guys drove off too." He scooped up the animal personification of a lawnmower and pushed himself to his feet.

And he walked. And walked. And walked.

It was nice actually. There were lots of green towering trees, lots of multicolored flowers of all shapes and sizes, fluffy white clouds framing the sky, a burning car on the side of the road...

...Wait

Back up

Nope, Denmark's eyes weren't tricking him. There really was a flaming car stuck in a ditch...With a crowed of familiar blondes and one brunette standing around the wreckage as if it were a simple campfire.

"Damn," Denmark whistled as he casually strolled over to his fellow Scandinavians plus friends, "Glad I got out of that thing before it exploded."

Heads turned and cries of shock echoed through the air.

"DUDE YOU'RE ALIVE!" America whooped and pumped a fist in the air.

Finland broke away from Sweden's side and practically tackled Denmark to the ground the moment he saw the Dane walking up to them completely uninjured, "I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" Finland cried out as he gave Denmark a big bear hug, "I've just been so stressed with Sealand gone, I promise I won't have another breakdown like that, I promise I promise I promiseIpromiseIpromise-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Denmark said as he gently unlatched the sobbing Finn from his torso, "I'm alright, I swear." And then suddenly, Denmark felt something slam into the back of his head, causing him for lurch forward.

Greece, who had been lounging in the grass, finally glanced up at Denmark, "Oh," He said, "Hello Hydra. It's nice seeing you here."

Of course he noticed the cat first.

"We thought you were stuck in the car when it crashed." Norway said as he retracted his hand. At some point during Finland's tearful resolution, Norway had snuck up behind Denmark, "You had us worried. Don't do it again." Norway said, although he could do nothing to hide the relieve he felt to see the Dane safe and sound.

"Awwwww!" Denmark cooed, "I knew you liked me! But yeah, I wasn't in the car. Egg McMuffin over there," Denmark jutted his thumb at America," Pushed me out the window like, half a kilometer back that way."

America looked up in surprise, and then blushed ever so slightly, "Oops," He laughed, "But since I kicked Denmark out of the car before the crash, he wasn't there when it crashed, therefore I saved Denmark's life because I'm the hero and I think ahead!" He grinned as he struck a childish super hero pose.

"Alright mister hero," Iceland crossed his arms as his puffin fluttered onto his head, "Mind calling a tow truck or someone to help us? If you haven't noticed, we are down one car."

America let out a light laugh, "No problem! Hey, I know this great guy who can fix anything-"

The car exploded.

A shockwave of heat struck the Nations as a large plume of smoke rose into the air. They could only stand and watch in horror as the rental car went up in smokes.

"Ok," America sputtered, "That going to take a little longer to fix."

"It'll be a miracle if anyone could get it back into the general shape of a car." Iceland muttered under his breath, and then slightly louder he asked "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, there was this weird store I passed a couple of minutes ago, we could go see if they could help us," Denmark offered.

Sweden tilted his head to the side, "I don't remember any stores," He grumbled.

Denmark snorted "Well, I'm assuming you were busy trying to keep the car from crashing, great job on that by the way," Sweden growled, "So you probably didn't notice it." Denmark finished.

"What was it called?" Finland asked.

"Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm here! I'm alive! I made it through the final weeks of school relatively unscathed! I am so sorry for not updating a lot. I was under a lot of stress with exams, SATs, a shit ton of final projects I had to finish, receiving several nasty PMs on a different fanfic account, and my cousin getting run over by a speeding car. He's more or less alright now, but he's been in the hospital for most of the month...**

 **Anyway, onto more lighter news. I now know how this story is going to end! I had several alternative endings, but now I know for certain how it's going to wrap up and let me tell you it is going to be fucking awesome! All I can say that there is going to be at least one Betty-White-Is-Immortal jokes stuck in there.**

 **And have I told you guys just how much I loved you? Seriously, I never thought that this story would get so much attention, and everyone leaving reviews are just so sweet that I've actually cried tears of joy at some point. Thank you thank you thank you for everything.**

 **For the guest who asked if I shipped PruCan, yes. PruCan has a very special place in my heart as it is the first slash pairing that I had ever fallen in love with, and I am a huge fan of the extrovert/introvert relationships, and come on, Prussia and Canada are such dorks that deserve to happily live together for all eternity!**

 **Also, I've started uploading this story on AO3 (where I've recently created a new account under the same name) So don't freak out if you find it there. It is 100% uploaded by me.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Again, thank you all for reading.**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	11. Chapter 11

The really weird cabin at the edge of the woods made out of solid obsidian was pretty creepy. Especially with the strange green fires bursting out of the torches. Sealand didn't even want to know what kind of chemicals the occupants of the cabin had poured into the torches in order to get that coloring.

But, Cabin #13 was the closest one to the woods, and the roof provided the perfect place to hole up and snipe away at the opposing team.

Sealand stuck his gun into his belt and began climbing up the side of the cabin, hoisting his feet up one at a time. There was no rope, no harness to catch him if he fell, and Sealand felt his stomach twist into a knot as he leaned back away from the wall in order to get a grip of the side of the over hanging roof.

With a swing of his leg, he rolled onto the edge of the obsidian roof and began crawling up the side as if he were a dog.

He peeked his head over the peak of the roof before hooking his elbows over on the other side and produced his gun from his pocket. He shut one eye and glanced through the scope before he began his search for the enemy.

It didn't take long before he spotted a member of the red team. It was a boy, maybe fifteen years of age, and a mop of brown hair that sagged down almost completely over his eyes.

Sealand took aim, and fired. The bullet flew silently though the air like a owl swooping down on its prey.

The loud 'THE FUDGE IS THIS?' That followed was music to Sealand's ears. The Twelve year old boy in a sailor suit giggled as he watched the poor teenager dance around while clutching his foot.

Sealand hadn't shot him directly of course, no, he wasn't that heartless despite being an embodiment of a nation.

He had shot around his little victim's feet.

And wasn't it a sight to behold? A total of eight demigods were scared shitless when the ground around them suddenly exploded for seemingly no reason at all.

It was when Sealand was aiming for his ninth victim, a dull thud echoed behind him.

Sealand wasted no time rolling on to his back, and he steadied the gun until it was pointing at the rather large and unusual shadow that wasn't there before.

The micro nation paused and held his breath. Nothing moved. And then,

"What are you doing on my roof?"

Sealand blinked and relaxed his grip on his gun. Not even a meter away, a young boy sat on an over reaching tree branch with his legs dangling down. He was by no means a tall teenager given the fact that he was only a few inches taller than Sealand himself.

His ivory skin under his dark locks of hair seemed to shrivel in the sun light. As if the giant star in the sky that earth happened to orbit was slowly draining away at this one human's life force.

There was also the fact that he was wearing one of the fanciest tuxedos that Sealand had ever seen before. And that was saying something considering the numerous times he had broken into the Buckingham palace during a fancy party just to annoy Jerk-England.

And pelt the guests with rubber chickens.

"What are you doing on my roof?" He asked again, his voice a little more colder, more ominous than before.

"Uhhhh," Sealand began "Aren't you supposed to be playing Capture the Flag or something with the rest of your Cabin?"

"Hades's cabin has opted out of this week's Capture the Flag," The mysterious boy said without missing a beat.

Gears began turning in Sealand's head before a light bulb suddenly went off in his brain, "You're Nico Di Angelo!" He exclaimed loudly. Sealand gently lowered his celestial bronze gun, and cracked out a relaxed smile. He had heard of the son of the overlord of the Underworld.

How could he not when practically the entire female population plus some male and queer fellows from the Aphrodite cabin keep on gossiping about how dark and mysterious the Italian was.

"You are correct," Nico nodded, "And I assume you are Peter Kirkland? Or would you rather I call you Sealand? The micro nation that's caused everyone in Olympus to freak out and run around like they've been beheaded by a chicken."

Click. Gun was up again.

Sealand absolute shock marred his face as he hopped into a crouching position. Giving himself more room to escape should he need to.

"I knew it." He whispered to himself as he eyed Nico suspiciously, "I knew this was all a conspiracy," He said, only louder this time so that Nico could hear him.

Nico simply raised his hands up in the air in the universal sign of surrender, "I'm unarmed." He stressed, "I'm not going to hurt you. As if I could possibly injure a personification."

"That sounds exactly like what someone who wanted to take over the world would say." Sealand reaffirmed, not moving his gun even a millimeter.

Nico fell silent. Sealand fell silent.

No one moved.

For some reason, one of Uncle America's wild western music started playing through Sealand's head on repeat. And if he focused hard enough, he could see an imaginary tumble weed roll and bounce in between them.

"Alright, I think I came into this too strong." Nico said slowly, not once did his eyes waiver from the barrel of Sealand's gun, "My name is Nico Di Angelo, and my step mother was great friends with Ancient Greece."

Sealand furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Persephone. She used to hang out with Ancient Greece whenever she was on the surface of the Earth." The Italian clarified.

Sealand was silent for a moment, "So?"

Nico sighed, "So when my ever so loving step mother heard that a nation managed to sneak into camp she threatened to turn me into a daisy if I didn't put on a suit and go meet you. Look. I don't have any weapons on me and I'm kind of tired from Shadow traveling here from California."

There was no response.

"Can I come down?" Nico asked with some uncertainty lacing his voice.

After a long and tense pause, Sealand nodded mutely.

Without saying a word Nico slid off of the tree branch and stepped down onto the roof of the cabin. He sunk down on his hands and knees and crawled over to sit beside Sealand who had shifted into an upright position.

"How do you know Ancient Greece?" Sealand asked after yet another long awkward pause.

"I don't. Persephone does." Nico answered

"Right, you guys are all about the Greek gods here." Sealand muttered to himself, "Alright, who is this mysterious Persephone supposed to be? Is it a code name for some kind of robot alien? A super secret spy from Greece? A sentient piñata? One of those immortal humans that seem to pop up from time to time?"

Nico winced a little, "You may not want to say that out loud. The Gods will smite you if you back talk. They're always watching."

"LIKE SANTA CLAUSE?" Sealand asked, completely taken aback "Are you telling me that there are a bunch of revenge driven Santa clauses running around and I didn't- Oh wait, I did know that."

Sealand giggled "Of course I knew that. Pffft, this is mama we're talking about!"

The Italian gave Sealand a vaguely disturbed look, "Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"Hehe, no. No you don't" Sealand replied. And then just like that, his soft and relaxed expression was replaced by a cold glare. "Alright now spill. Need I remind you who has the gun here?"

Nico was careful to keep his expression completely blank, "Huh, she really wasn't lying about that."

"Lying about what?"

"Mythology's effect on a Nation."

Sealand blinked uncomprehending.

"When a new religion starts up in a country, the personification will believe in it depending on how popular said religion. But that doesn't mean other countries will believe in the new religion if there isn't a sizable population that believes in their country." Nico explained.

"For example, Christianity was a big religion in Europe after the fall of the Roman Empire, and so many European nations believed in it because their people believed in it. But in the rest of the world such as Asia or Africa or the Americas, Christianity just wasn't a thing there. The nation's did not believe in Christianity because none of their people believed in it. They all had their own religions."

"I know that," Sealand said, a little irritated that he was being lectured on Nation stuff by an outsider, "What does this have anything to do with Greek myths?"

"Weeeeell, since no one in the actual country of Sealand doesn't believe in the Greek Gods and write them off as simple mythology, I assume that you physically cannot bring yourself to believe in them even if the evidence is right in front of you." Nico stated firmly.

Sealand slowly brought his gun down and a ridiculous large grin grew on his face, "You recognized me as a real country! Me! Hah! Shows what those old prunes know! I'm the greatest country in the world!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Great, great," Nico let out a nervous laugh, not really sure what exactly prompted Sealand's boasting, "So are we good?"

"No." Sealand said cheerfully, as he tucked his weapon away "I'm still suspicious about you Demi gods and your Greek gods or whatever terrorist overlords are running the show, but on a personal level? Yeah, we're good."

For the first time since Nico had laid eyes on the micro nation, he smiled. "Good," he said with a hint of satisfaction, "Well, It's been fun, Sealand. I wouldn't want to keep you from your game of capture the flag. See you later, ok?"

Sealand nodded furiously and lifted his hand and waved, "See ya later Nico!" He froze suddenly, "Wait, are you going to jump off the roof?"

The son of Hades smirked, "Don't worry, I know how to land properly." And with that, he leaped off of the edge.

...

...

...

"HOLY HADES"

Sealand scrambled to the edge of the roof and peered down where Nico had jumped. It didn't take long before he burst into unrelenting laughter.

At the bottom of the drop sat a little potted daisy that was swinging by the stem with rage. And more importantly, there was no Nico Di Angelo to be seen.

"FUCK YOU PERSEPHONE"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dun Dun duuuuuun! Nico knows the secret of the nations! I actually had this sene planned for a while now and it felt so good to finally get it down in writing. But I kept rewriting the explanation for why the Nordics didn't believe in the Greek gods because it was kind of hard to translate it from my head to paper.**

 **I hoped you got that last joke. Persephone threatened to turn Nico into a plant earlier, and then she did it at the end anyway. I feel like it was funnier in my head.**

 **Anyway, thank you once again for your lovely reviews! I treasured all of them and they certainly help motivate me to finish the chapters for this fic. Especially now that I'm splitting my time with a couple of different fanfictions. Right now I have two Miraculous Ladybug fanfics (because LadyNoir has taken over my life) in the works, and one angsty Hetalia fic and that one-shot for my 100th reviewer (I'm working on that, I promise)**

 **In other news, (haha pun) I got to see an early screening of The Secret Life of Pets. The animation was so amazing! Like, I can't even right now. Sure the plot was a bit predictable, but if you like my brand of humor, you will definitely enjoy this movie SO GO SEE IT WHEN IT COMES OUT IN THEATERS**

 **So! Until the next update my sweet little readers!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	12. Chapter 12

"Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium." Denmark read off of the side of the metal sign that hung off of the fence.

"Oh wow," Norway dead panned, "You can read."

"Yeah, I can!" Denmark shot Norway a mega watt smile and then he adjusted his grip of the purring fluff ball in his arms, "Look, they're open. I wonder if they will mind if we crash here until we figure out what we're going to do next."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finland exclaimed, marching right through the open gates with Sweden trailing behind him.

America shrugged and nudged Greece with his elbow, "You heard the tiny. Let's get a move on."

The Emporium was actually quite nice given the fact that its main product was garden gnomes. Tall maple trees lined the silver fencing, rows of statues lined up against the walls of a refurbished ocean grey garage. Flowers of all shapes and sizes were strategically planted in various patterns that left the landscape looking breath taking and exotic.

Especially with all of the animal statues that decorated the entire property.

America and Denmark were beyond ecstatic to see the beautiful scenery. They would often run up to a squirrel statue or a deer statue, kneel down in order to look it straight into its stone eyes, and make a derp face.

"Dude! Look at me!" America yelled as he raced up to a bear in a tutu and imitated it by standing on his tip toe and holding his arms out like a fleshy basketball hoop "I feel so preeeeeeetyyyyyy" He hummed happily.

"I could totally do better." Denmark snorted "Norge! Hold my cat!"

Denmark dumped the pile of fluff into the Norweigan's arms and he hopped over to a statue of a seal balancing a stone beach ball on its nose. The Nordic nation lowered himself onto his stomach and he arched his back and tilted his chin up into the air as if he too were balancing a ball on his nose.

"Aw yeah? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" America raced away, laughing his ass of as he shifted from a duck pose to a walrus pose to a giraffe pose to an ostrich pose.

Denmark was not far behind with his light speed imitations of over excited dogs, pigeons, lions, and kiwi birds.

No one else in the group bothered to stop them. They were too busy admiring the delicate balance between the blooming flowers and the carefully sculpted statues.

Surprisingly enough, it was Greece who reached the pearl white door first. He quietly pushed it open and held the door open for the Scandinavian countries and America.

A tiny brass bell jingled upon their entrance.

"Oh, come in! Come in!" A voice fluttered over the overflowing shelves.

The nations wove between metal gardening tools that were strewn about, and squeezed through closely placed dog statues before they arrived at the cash register in what was probably the only cleared out space in the entire store.

There were two women. One behind the counter, and one carrying a tray of newly sprouted plants on her hip.

The cashier with a elegant sun hat and a pair of pitch black sunglasses smiled warmly on the nations.

"I'll be with you in just a minute!" She said before turning to the sun kissed women with the plants, "I'll go get the chipmunks. They're in the back." And then the women turned around and disappeared behind a curtain of ivy.

The plant girl turned around and waved, "Hey!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Alfred!" America exclaimed, "These are my buddies, Emil, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, Lukas, aaaaaaand where did Heracles go?" He blinked his baby blue eyes as he realized that Greece was missing.

"He's right over there," Iceland pointed at the Greek Nation who was tenderly caressing the face of a particularly angry cat statue.

"It's going to be ok," He murmured with a pained expression on his face, "You'll be ok, my underling." He began slowly running his hand down the cat's arched back.

"What are you doing dude?" America asked, a little bit confused, "Is that some kind of ritual to summon a giant cat alien or something? Please tell me that there isn't going to be another alien invasion."

Greece glanced up, "No" he said before he turned back to his intense staring contest with the stone cat.

"No this isn't a weird summoning ritual? Or no there isn't going to be an alien invasion?"

Greece said nothing.

"You're kind of freaking me out dude." America said as he tried to poke Greece's cheek, only to have his hand smacked away by Norway.

The women with wavy brown hair smiled like the crescent moon, seeming to be completely oblivious to Greece's strange behavior. "Are you Greek?" she asked him.

The Mediterranean Country looked up again and nodded.

"That's so awesome! My grandmother's from Greece. I've always wanted to go there, it seems like such a nice country, and I bet it's a hell of a lot warmer there in the winter than in New York." She chirped before widening her eyes "Oops, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ally! I work at Rose Gardens down the street. I'm just dropping off some flowers for Emmy."

"You work at a flower shop? That's so cool!" America beamed, "Do you guys cater to big events?"

"We-" Ally was cut of as the women with the cool looking shades reemerged.

"Here ya go. One order of a dozen chipmunks." She said as she hoisted a heavy cardboard box onto the counter.

"Thanks!" Ally gingerly placed the tray of saplings onto the counter and pushed them towards the other woman. The two exchanged their orders, and said their good byes. Ally twirled around on her heel and then skipped out the door.

"Sorry about that," the woman behind the counter apologized as she pushed her sunglasses up, "I'm Em. Or, Auntie Em I suppose you could call me. I own the store. Is there anything I can help you with, gentlemen?"

"Actually, yes," Finland began, "You see, our car broke down-"

Finland was cut off by the sound of the front door being slammed open. The little chime pierced the air with its high pitched ring.

"EMMY!" Ally yelled as she stood panting in the door way, "You and me. Date. Seven o'clock today. At Keith's Bar. We can watch the soccer game there."

Em looked visibly taken aback, even with the shades obscuring her eyes and the sun hat that dipped over her forehead. She quickly recovered and leaned over the counter.

"I'll be there!" She called out.

If Ally was smiling before, her lips were practically slicing her own face in half now. "Great! See ya later Emmy!" And then she slammed the door shut.

The nations just blinked in one synchronized motion.

"Anyway," Finland started again, cautious of any more interruptions, "Our car broke down and we were wondering if we could stay here until a mechanic or a tow truck or a bus comes by."

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem," Em nodded in understanding, "A lot of cars break down around here. Feel free to make yourselves at home until help arrives."

Finland smiled in relief, "Thank you so much!"

Em grinned pleasantly "Anytime."

Meow

The woman froze at the sudden noise. Slowly, she tipped her head to the side and stared straight at the fluffy cat that sat securely in Norway's arms. Her lips curled into a snarl and a low hissing echoed through out the store.

 _"You"_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ah, sorry for the late update. I had some hand pains so I had to take a break from the keyboard for a little while. And the next chapter might not be up next week because I'll be away at a volleyball camp. I'll be out there getting hit by balls from 9am-9pm... It's a pretty intensive camp too and it'll leave me with no time to write.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's one of my personal headcannons that Medusa is pansexual, and I always wondered what would happen if she had a girlfriend. And then Ally happened :) I'm thinking of posting a companion story about how Ally and Medusa first met, but idk.**

 **And before I forget, ALLY IS AN OC! I own her, and she is probably the only character in this story that I own (Other than Keith whose bar was briefly mentioned)**

 **Happy belated 4th of July everyone! (AKA 'Murica day, and Alfred F Jones's B-Day!)**

 **Remember to review! Reviews always make me so so happy, and re read all of them all the time, and they are just so sweet!**

 **Thank you and see you guys in the next update**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome tiny humans to the first official meeting of the Big Brother Screwed Me Over Support Group!" Sealand chirped as he tapped his pen against his clipboard. The micro nation surveyed the room with watchful eyes.

All of the beds in Cabin 11 had been pushed to the side, leaving a large space that was just big enough to fit a circle of fold out chairs and a table overflowing with less than nutritious snacks right in the middle.

Only half of all of the chairs were filled with warm bodies, causing Sealand to inwardly groan. There were not enough people here to fit his purpose. No matter, Sealand could work with what he was given.

"So," He clapped his hands together with a cheery smile plastered on his face. There was no need to let his frustration show "I expected a few more people to come, but that's alright. We'll just push the extra chairs away" he said as he started to get up to help clear the area.

The demigods in their bright construction worker orange t-shirts, glanced at each other before lazily getting up and rearranged the room so that the circle was tighter.

"My name is Peter Kirkland, as some of you may know already" Sealand said as he pointed at himself,

A random girl suddenly stood up so quickly that her chair skidded a few inches away from her. "You're Conner's boyfriend!" She exclaimed as she started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet.

Sealand raised an eyebrow and shook his head "-And I am the founder of this little club. We will be meeting in the Hermes Cabin every Sunday afternoon during the break between camp activities. This is a support group for those who are frustrated at their older siblings, younger siblings, family members both current and former, basically anyone you have a long standing beef with.

At that point the girl who had interrupted Sealand sat down and pulled out a sketch pad from underneath her chair and began drawing lord knows what.

Sealand payed no attention to her and continued on with his speech.

"The ultimate goal of BBSMO is to vent our pent up frustrations in a safe and comfortable environment all while forming a bond with others over our mutual hatred for backstabbing older brothers who decided that it's a good idea to sell their defenseless twelve year old little brother on eBay." Sealand finished by slamming his clipboard down against his knees with a loud 'thwack'.

No one dared to say anything after that sudden out burst until Sealand straightened out his back and smiled with all signs of hostility vaporizing "Are there any questions?"

A lone hand was raised into the air by a curly haired camper.

"Yes?" Sealand said, nodding in the girl's direction.

"I have two questions," She started as she lowered her hand and let it rest in her lap, "Are we all required to share something or can we just listen in?"

"What's your name again?"

"Lyla," She said with a serious enough expression to rival the personification of Germany, "from the Apollo cabin."

"Good question, Lyla. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but we all have to promise not to reveal anything we hear or gossip about the stories we may or may not hear if someone feels uncomfortable with anyone else learning of their story. BBSMO's agenda is entirely driven by you guys so it's mostly up to you to decided what to do with the time. I'm just here to make sure the house doesn't burn down."

And to uncover vital intelligence on these demigods in order to use it against them should the nations decide that this underground cult is a threat to international security since they had already kidnapped a micro nation, but Sealand didn't need to tell them that.

The girl took a moment to consider Sealand's answer and then nodded in approval, "Alright, second question. Where's the rest of Hermes's campers? Isn't this they're down time too?"

"They're busy with something else," Sealand said without missing a beat, "Something about team bonding in the woods so the councilors let me use the cabin while everyone else was out."

A quiet creak echoed behind Sealand followed by shouts and angry cursing. The micro nation winced at horrible timing.

Lyla blinked and tilted her head in confusion, "Then what are they doing over there?" She said as she pointed at something over Sealand's shoulder.

As a whole, the entire room of BBSMO recruits cranked their heads around in order to get a better look at whatever it was the girl was pointing at.

"Oh, hi guys," A tall blond boy said cheerfully at the group of campers as he swung open the closet door. One hand cupping a bleeding nose and the other gripping the motionless wrist of another teenager "Don't mind me, I'm just taking this guy out for a breather," he said as he gave a little tug at the limp arms of an unconscious son of Hermes he was dragging along.

"...Is-is he alright?" One of the BBSMO members asked in concern.

"Oh Joey?" The blond said causally, "Yeah he's fine, I just got to dump hiiiiiiim- I mean help him to the infirmary" The teenager gave an alarmed look down at his unmoving brother, "Come on big guy!" He said as he dragged the unconscious boy out the door and slamming it shut.

Unfortunately, in his rush to escape the confused stares of the BBSMO, the Blond boy forgot to shut the closet door, leaving the rather small room in full view of everyone.

The daughter of Apollo blinked, "What does 'Operation: Owlfucker' supposed to mean?" she asked.

The closet, which should have been filled to the brim with Cabin 11's clothing was remodeled into what looked like a control room. There was a pool table with small cardboard cut outs of monsters, miniature people, something that vaguely resembled a potato peeler, and a giant-ass pineapple all squeezed in between what looked like two thirds of the Hermes Cabin.

Above the party was a large hand made banner draped across the back wall that clearly stated in bold red paint

'Operation: Owlfucker'

"Oh boy," Sealand muttered under his breath before turning back to his audience, "Half of Hermes Cabin are playing manhunt in the woods the other half are planning a Harry Potter cosplay event and they decided to call it Operation: Owlfucker because some idiot-who-shall-not-be-named made a very weird joke about Hedwig and the name just stuck." The micro nation lied through his teeth.

THWACK

Everyone jumped as the blond boy with a bloody nose from before slammed himself into one of the window screens and smashed the flesh of his arms and face against the metallic barrier. Scarlet red blood flowed freely down the screen but the boy didn't seem to notice it at all.

"That's not what we're doing at all!" He exclaimed to the room of wide eyed campers, "We're going to invade the Athena Cabin, find out their wifi password and steal all of their computers and tablets."

"...Rowan, aren't you supposed to be heading to the infirmary? I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Sealand finally said after a long and awkward silence.

Rowan blinked owlishly, "Oh right, SEE YA!" And then he sprinted away just as another member of Cabin 11 pulled the closet door shut, obscuring BBSMO's view of the closet-turned-control room.

"So that happened," Sealand sighed, "I'm reeeeeeeally trying to take this seriously here guys. I know you have more questions about what the hell is going on with Cabin 11, but that is not really the point of BBSMO. How about we start with introductions?"

And so, everyone went around in a circle and said their name followed by which cabin they lived in. That is until the last person to share their name stamped their foot on the ground and leaned forward in his chair until his elbows rested on his knees.

"My name isn't all that important. What's important is that I need to rant." He hissed as he clawed his hands and brought them up until they were parallel to his face, "My younger brothers are the biggest douchewaffles the mortal world has ever seen! I was the one who was going to inherit our father's fortune after he passed, but I decided to split it equally between my brothers and me. Unfortunately I was too young and naive to realize what complete ass hats they were. Like, they don't even have that many redeeming qualities but they are the ones that get all the opera unities to travel the world and do great things.

 _BUT THEY DON'T DO GREAT THINGS!_ My youngest brother is the living definition of Horny and Hawaiian pizza is all that my other brother ever eats. I mean who does that? Pineapples are not supposed to go on Pizza!

And do. NOT. Get me started on the fighting. They constantly fight over stupid and petty things like loosing the TV remote, or forgetting that, Hello! Human's are not indestructible, and if they break a bone they have to go to the hospital, and oh my god I just want to die thinking about how many times I've had to get between them."

The camper rambled on and on about how annoying his younger siblings were, while other members of BBSMO offered words of support and sympathetic nods at the plights of the half crazed camper.

Sealand leaned back in his chair with a firm smile on his face.

The first meeting of the BBSMO support group may have gotten off on a rocky start, but the foundations had been set, and now, Sealand could relax as he listened to stories of injustice and plots of future revenge.

It felt good knowing that he wasn't the only person struggling with his siblings.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well this chapter is super late. Lots of OCs too. But on the bright side, we have about 6-7 chapters left until we reach a gobsmacking conclusion and this story will finally finished! When I started this story I swore to myself that it will be finished before the new school year, and so I have about three weeks to finish In Other News.**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEAN? CONSTANT UPDATES EVERY THREE TO FOUR DAYS UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED. CAN I DO IT? I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE BUT I'm GOING TO TRY**

 **I could go on and on with excuses about why I haven't updated a lot but basically I've been training like crazy for the upcoming volleyball season (I'm trying out for varsity) and I have been to four different sports camp in the month of July. And I have been playing so much Pokemon go that I've walked almost 70 kilometers since getting this game.**

 **I have literally never spent this much time outside, it's crazy**

 **But then during one of my tennis camps I started getting nerve pains so I had to lay off any intensive writing until my wrist felt better. It still kind of hurts but not as much anymore.**

 **Oh and it was my birthday this week! I am sixteen now! Yay! Drivers license here I come! (In December though because I haven't taken drivers Ed yet and volleyball takes priority in the fall)**

 **So anyway, thank you all for sticking around and reviewing my story. I jump for joy every time I see a notification in my inbox! If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask them in a review, or pm me, or ask me on my tumblr page: snowy-maplette**

 **It would really help me if people who would prefer to stay anonymous ask any questions about my writing on my tumblr page because I like responding to questions privately. As I said before my tumblr account is snowy-maplette and if you are worried that you have the wrong person, then remember that my profile pic is a water color drawing of two little kittens playing on a fallen log.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you've all had a wonderful day!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	14. Chapter 14

America was going insane.

And not the 'oh my god my politicians are crazy I need to move in with Canada' type of insane.

More like 'I recognize this thing but no matter how hard I try to squeeze my brain meats I can't remember where this is from' kind of insane.

He recognized this shop. He remembered browsing life like statues of both people and animals alike before in Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium... In the 1980s... In New Jersey... With the same person running the cash register...

And that was all America could really remember, because other than those few details swimming around in his head, any other memory he had of this place was stuck in a murky sea of blurriness.

This was not normal. Nations didn't just forget like that. They weren't humans, a nation's brain could handle a hell of a lot more than any other creature on the planet. America could remember every single event that had ever happened to him, from what he had for breakfast on December 12, 1927, to the gruesome details of how he ran a bayonet through a British soldier during a long forgotten skirmish with the British forces in an unremarkable forest during the Revolutionary war, to the soft lullabies that Native America would sing to America, Canada, and their many tribal brothers and sisters.

To have such a glaring gap in his moderately recent memories was entirely unnerving for America.

And to make matters worse, Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium wasn't even the only blurry hole in his mind. Images of teenagers with old-timey weapons flashed through his mind along with grotesque monsters that wouldn't be so out of place in a fantasy RPG.

But just as America finally felt like he had uncovered some otherworldly secret when the fuzzy memories suddenly start becoming clearer and clearer, his brain short circuits and he's left in the dark once more.

He thought that he hit a break through when Greece was explaining the whole Greek-Gods-in-the-modern-era thing to everyone before a skull splitting head ache pierced his scalp, causing his train of thought to derail in a dramatic fashion.

Of course America never let anyone know of that hell-raising pain in his brain out of pure habit. After all, any outward show of weakness was a sure way to paint yourself as an easy target, even if you were among friends.

Tis the life of a nation.

However, the wrestling match over the gun and the explosion that followed was enough to distract America from the mystery, causing him to forget that it was an issue at all.

But that all changed when he caught a glimpse of Em, the women who owned the store.

The feeling of Deja vu only grew stronger as the sunglasses clad women started spitting and screaming at Denmark's cat.

Not that America spared the cat any sympathy. That creature was the embodiment of destruction in disguise. You just had to see all of the shredded McDonald bags in America's brief case to know that the fluffy cat purring loudly in Norway's arms was a demonic creature.

Em calmed down after a few minutes of pointing and stuttering gibberish in her rage, though she was definitely on the receiving end of many odd glances courtesy of the Nordics.

After she pulled herself together, she lead them out into the back room where she invited them to sit in the break room. She quickly waltzed over to an elaborate tea pot resting on the countertop and began distributing tea to each one of her guests.

"To keep you all going until the mechanic comes by." She said with a smile. Then suddenly, she faltered and stared off into the distance, "Shouldn't be too long now."

"Thank you!" Finland accepted the cup of tea gratefully. He took a quick sip and instantly perked up as he nestled himself on the sleek leather couch, "I really needed this," he let out a blissful sigh.

Em nodded and stretched out her smile until her eyeballs were hardly visible.

An obviously fake smile, as America noted.

But it didn't seem like anyone else did. They were too engulfed in the tea, or they were busy chatting with someone about the crazy adventure they had been dragged into.

America couldn't blame them. It was a cozy little room, much better then the cafeteria styled break room in the UN building. There were fuzzy rugs draped across the floors, cute posters of adorable little snakes with smiling puppy dog mouths and tiny little crowns on their heads plastered on the aqua blue walls, tiny fairy lights strung up on the ceiling, and a lovey arrangement of leather recliners and couches that just screamed home and comfort.

There wasn't anything that really indicated that something was off, other than Em's sudden change in demeanor when she was handing over a cup of tea to Denmark. She paused and hissed at the smug little cat who just made itself more comfortable on the Scandinavian's lap.

But even after that, she went back to her cheerful hostess facade the moment she lost eye contact with the cat.

Nope, nothing weird there.

So why did America get this weird sense of foreboding.

Like something really really nasty was about to happen.

And just like that, the feeling was gone. Replaced by a warm tingling that spread through out his body like wild fire.

What was he thinking about again?

"Oh no," Em cursed out of no where, effectively interrupting any and all conversations, and more importantly, America's train of thought. "I completely forgot about the shipment of tiger statues." she muttered to herself as she placed a delicate hand over her lips.

"My forklifts broken too. The crates are way to heavy to lift by myself." She stated with an annoyed little flick of her head, as if she was trying to banish an unwanted thought in her head.

Well, that was America's cue.

"Dude, I'll help you! As a hero, it's my sworn duty to help those in need!" America proclaimed as he stood up with his mega watt grin etched onto his face.

"You will?" Em asked, "I have to warn you, these crates are huge and the statues are made of stone. Are you sure you're up for it?"

America nodded vigorous, "Absolutely! Just show me where to put them and I'll be all set. It's the least we can do to repay you for your hospitality." He reasoned.

Em seemed hesitant for a moment before she carefully nodded her head in an affirmative motion.

"It's shouldn't take too long," she reassured "I'm just going to need you to lift them up onto one of the shelves in the storage room." Then, she gestured for America to follow her, to which America happily obliged.

No one noticed how Hydra the Cat's eyes narrowed dangerously as it eyes tracked the blond american's receding form.

Em lead America deeper and deeper into the store. Soon enough, America found himself in a room that could have been a garage in a past life. But instead of a small compact car, there were tall metal shelves that stood in imposing rows from one wall to another, with isles just big enough to fit a small vehicle the size of a golf cart.

The woman suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and slowly turned her head until her profile was facing America.

America glanced around the room. There were no overly large boxes in sight. Only small crates the size of basketballs and statues of various sizes all wrapped up in bubble wrap.

"Soooooo, where are the tigers?" America asked casually as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket.

Em smirked and let out a low laugh, "You smell nice," she complimented, "Sweet and tangy. Like apple pie."

"Ummmm, thanks?" America said, unsure of where this conversation was going, "You smell pretty awesome too. Er, not that I go out of my way to smell you or anything." He held up his hands in surrender.

Em just raised an elegant eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Ally has told me a lot about you and your little gang back there." She purred.

The North American Nation stiffened.

"I don't know why the gods have been thrown into complete anarchy over the appearance of one measly twelve year old in a... Sailor suit I believe?" Em asked out loud as she began to pace. Not once did she glance over to America's darkening face.

"And now you folks show up," She continued, "The Gods, no matter how moronic they are, have deemed you very dangerous individuals. Though, they're not sure if they could call you allies or enemies."

Em stopped her pacing and tossed her head back carelessly, "Of course this hardly means anything to me. All I care about is extending my collection."

America tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes, then inhaled and exhaled a long deep breath.

So he was dealing with an evil villain here. Someone who was apparently connected to Sealand's kidnapping. Alright, he could do this. He was America for Pete's sake, the most kick-A country in the world.

His fingers wrapped around the phone in his pocket, and he opened his eyes.

"Are they like, outside or something? Because I could totally bring them in for you if you need me to. I am the hero after all!"

Em seemed taken about by America's sudden outburst, "What?"

"The statues of the lions. You call for a hero, and the hero arrived!"

"Yes," Em giggled wickedly, "A hero indeed. You have the same temperament as one too." She spat in disgust.

America beamed at the praise, "Thanks!" He chirped "You make a great villain, ya know?"

The women froze in place. After a few motionless moments, her face began to spaz. Her jaw hung open as the corners of her mouth twitched up and down, as if she couldn't make up her mind on whether to smile or not.

Em ended up clenching her teeth as she bared them at America. Even though he couldn't see it, America could practically feel the intensity of her icy glare piercing his skull.

"You don't get it, do you?" She hissed in a very snake like manner.

"Get what?"

"There are no tigers!"

"Oh, so the shipment hasn't come yet?"

"No!" Em yelled in exasperation, "There never were any tigers for you to move!"

The nation looked over at the fuming woman with a confused expression on his face, "Then what am I doing in here?"

The moment those words left America's mouth, Em threw her shoulders back and adopted the famous hahaha-I'm-superior-to-you-in-every-way-imaginable look.

America hated that look.

"Because," Em's eyes gained a dangerous gleam, "In the storage room, no one can hear you scream." She hissed.

Oh no, she did not just go there.

She did not say the most cliche thing a super villain could ever say. This was unacceptable to America. If Em was going to be the Baddie that America had to beat up, then she was not going to have the satisfaction of using a friggen cliche plot line.

So America took a tentative step back and widened his eyes, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Dead serious" Em smirked victoriously and pinched the frame of her sunglasses between her thumb and pointer finger, "Now, if you would be a dear and-"

Em was interrupted by a loud drum accompaniment of a guitar blasting out of America's phone.

"What is this?!" Em yelled as she removed her hands from her glasses and instead used them to cover her ears, "What are you doing?!"

" _Say my name and his in the same breath_

 _I dare you to say they taste the same"_

America sang as loudly he possibly could as he fell to his knees and began playing air guitar. Em clearly didn't like this and ripped off her glasses revealing deep yellow eyes with slitted pupils, "ENOUGH ALREADY" She howled in rage.

Naturally, America didn't listen. He was America. He did what he wanted, bee-yoch.

" _Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

 _Let December glow in flames"_

America handedly dodged Em's attempts at swiping his phone away from him. With every miss, Em's jabs and leaps grew more and more enraged, entrapping the duo into the most intense dance competition ever.

 _"Brace myself and let go_

 _Start it over again in Mexico"_

The Nation was proud to say that he only had a mild heart attack when he accidentally knocked off Em's fancy sun hat to reveal a head of snakes. Literally. They reared back and tried to sink their fangs into America's lingering hand.

But more importantly, he remembered. He remembered everything. Every. Single. Little. Thing. Zeus had a lot of shit to answer for.

" _These friends they don't love you_

 _They just love the hotel suites, now"_

"Stop this at once," Em snarled as she tackled America and ripped his phone out of his hands, "How do you turn this thing off?" she snapped as she smashed her fist against the screen repeatedly.

 _"I. DON'T. CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT ME_

 _THE BEST OF US CAN FIND HAPPINESS IN MISERY_ "

And then America promptly slammed a whole trash can over Em's head and hightailed it out of there in a strategic retreat. He managed to make it to the break room where the all of the nations jumped to attention at the sound of the door swinging open.

Well, except for Greece. He just opened one lazy eye from his spot in a giant floofy mountain of pillows.

"Guys, we have to get out of here. Like, now." America barked as he lifted one of the many couches with one hand and put it up against the door, "Em is Craaaazy with a capital C."

"How bad." Sweden demanded as he got up off of the reclining chair and began pushing it over to the blocked door.

"Possible connection to Sealand's kidnappers bad." America reported dutifully.

Finland cursed, kicked off his boot and pulled out a dagger from underneath the padding, "I knew we shouldn't have left the weapons in the car. I knew something like this will happen."

"You did not," Denmark snorted loudly, earning a death glare from Finland.

"One more word and you are a pile of unassuming ash on the side of the road."

That shut Denmark up pretty quick. For a little while.

"If we head back to the remains of the car, we can grab our weapons and then try our hand at hitch hiking. If that doesn't work we can always run." Norway said in his forever deadpanned voice.

"Good thinking Norge!" Denmark cheered. Then he bounced up on his heels and raced over to the counter, "I'm going to get food for the road!"

America glanced around in alarm, "Alright food's important so get plenty of that, but we have to hurry. I don't know how long-"

The door to the storage room was completely annihilated, and the couch and the chairs that had blocked the way had been thrown back a good five feet in the span of two fleeting seconds.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Em screeched like a mad woman. She stood in the doorway with her arm outstretched in a hand sized hole in the splintering door that now swung on a single hing. Her back was arched forward and her snake hair was storming around like a pack of angry bees.

"Damn," America muttered under his breath, "She must really hate Fall Out Boy."

Her eyes roamed the room of thoroughly shocked nations before her snake-like eyes locked onto America's baby blue ones.

"You..." She hissed and took an ominous step forward. But then she faltered and her eyes widened as realization hit her. "How are you all still alive?" She whispered in shock.

And in her daze, the Nations sprung into action.

Iceland threw a crap ton of pillows from Greece's little pillow fort at Em as a distraction, while Finland and Sweden pulled the fuzzy rug out from under the snake women, causing her to fall to the ground. There, America snuck up behind Em and trapped her in a giant bear hug. Denmark came at her from the side with a sturdy rope that Norway had pulled from one of the cupboards over the food counter. The two tied the gorgon as tightly as they could. They even tied her snakes back into a very pissed off bun.

Greece, of course, watched the whole spectacle from his place on the couch with Hydra sitting right beside him.

It took Em a solid minute and a half to snap out of her trance and realize that she was trapped. And then another thirty seconds for her to start struggling against her binds.

"I don't understand," She spat out in frustration as she wriggled around, "I don't understand how any of this is possible!"

America beamed and struck a pose, "There's not much to understand. I'm the hero, beat the bad guy -that's you- and saved the day!"

"Not that you imbecile!" Em hissed in anger, "I'm talking about the fact that you haven't died yet!"

"Oh sweetie. You're going to have to figure out how to stare into the eyes of every single person living in America, the Scandinavian countries, and Greece in order to turn these handsome fellas into one of your statues." An unrecognizable voice purred.

Everyone stiffened and whipped their heads around.

There was a woman sitting next to Greece. With a tight leather suit and tall combat boots that wouldn't look so out of place on the lead singer of a punk band.

Hydra, Denmark's beloved cat, was no where in sight.

Em took one look at the strange woman, and reeled back, "Eris," she snarled with absolute loath.

Eris just smirked and raised an eyebrow as if she were issuing a challenge, "Missed me, Medusa dreary?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys long chapter in celebration of 200 REVIEWS OH MY GOD GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **As you can see, there isn't as much humor in this chapter, but I made up for it with lots and lots of fast-paced action! Oh, and before I forget, I do not, I repeat: do not own the song 'I Don't Care'. That honor goes to Fall Out Boy.**

 **Also, I hope that I made it clear that Eris, the goddess of Chaos, has been Hydra this whole time. If not, then now you know. More information on what the hell Eris is doing here will be given in the next couple of chapters. I'm so excited, we are closing in on the climax and I just can't wait for you guys to read it! :D**

 **Thank you thank you thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I may not have responded to all of them, but just know that I have read every single one of them and every single time, I felt my heart flutter in my chest just reading all of your kind words.**

 **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in time for the opening ceremony for the Olympics, or maybe the day after. Idk, depends on how much time I'll have to write.**

 **See you guys soon and remember to leave a review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	15. Chapter 15

There was a jostling sense of anticipation among the dinner crowd that evening after the first meeting of the BBSMO support group.

But of course, dinner has always proved to be an event worth attending ever since that strange little unclaimed demigod named Peter Kirkland showed up three days ago.

The dinning hall was packed with campers eagerly chatting amongst each other, grabbing buckets of popcorn and large bottles of soda along with their usual meals. Each camper quickly hustled to make their sacrifices to their God/Goddess of choice before racing back to their seats.

No one bothered to hide their sideways glances at the Hermes table, who were missing a notable camper, and the Athena table, where Annabeth Chase sat glaring at the empty seat right beside Conner Stoll.

In the short span of 72 hours, the Chase V. Kirkland rivalry had reached legendary heights. Mostly because of the enigmatic confrontations between the twelve year old and the sixteen year old.

There was never a confrontation between Peter and Annabeth outside of diner hours. In fact, they almost seemed to act civil in one another's company, throwing a pleasant 'Hello' when ever they meet and a 'Hey move out of the way or you're going to be trampled by a herd of angry satyrs!' From time to time.

At one point, Peter actually approched Annageth after an archery lesson to ask a few questions about how demigod magic and godly magic interacted with the mortal world. The girl sat the twelve year old down and gave him a long lecture about the exact nature of Greek magic. Peter, of course interrupted her at times to ask some clarifying questions, but the whole exchange seemed tame and calm. Annabeth even reach over and patted Peter's head after the the history lesson.

But diner was an entirely different story.

The first night started out pretty normal. Peter had just walked into the Dining Pavilion with the rest of the Hermes cabin when he spotted Annabeth scrubbing some of her chicken tenders into the sacrificial flames.

Seeing as this was Peter's first meal at Camp Half-Blood, he was thoroughly confused as he watched the orange flames lick at the bread crumb covered chicken.

Without any hesitation, Peter broke away from the rest of the Hermes Kids and marched up to Annabeth to demand and explanation.

Apparently, Annabeth's explanation that sacrificing a bit of food before every meal in the name of pleasing the gods (usually the demigod's godly parent, Athena in Annabeth's case) was not a satisfactory answer for Peter Kirkland.

No camper could remember the specifics of the argument that ensued, but every single creature be they man, centaur, or some other worldly spirit could remember what people were now calling the Food Fight of the Century.

The ironically called Mess Hall was closed for repairs the next morning, forcing the campers to eat breakfast out by the unlit campfire.

Thankfully, the cleaning harpies were able to clean up the massive tomato and cheesecake stains on the floors and the walls by noon when the campers happily sat down at their designated tables and chowed down on their free food.

Not a word was exchanged between Annabeth and Peter. They didn't even so much as glance at each other.

Most demigod's assumed that the two had either managed to set aside their differences after the Food Fight of the Century, or were silently planning each others deaths. But either way no one expected any more massively entertaining interruptions in their daily routines.

...That is until diner rolled by on day two of Peter Kirkland's stay at the distinguished Camp Half-Blood.

This time, Peter and Annabeth got into a heated debate about the unfair seating arrangement.

Peter wandered off to the Demeter's table to chat with one of the children there despite being told by the Stoll brothers that each cabin had to sit at their own assigned table or face a cucumber face cream themed revenge.

Obviously that lead Peter to question the rule the moment they entered the the dining Pavilion, making sure to address everyone in the audience. What was the point of not being able to sit with your friends in other cabins if all anyone was going to do was make sacrifices in the name of mythological ideas and eat food.

That opened up a whole new wave of never ending bickering as Annabeth pounced out of her seat to go confront the twelve year old.

The resulting argument didn't end up as a massive food fight like the night before, but the Dining Pavilion acquired a new twelve foot hole in the roof. Right above the desert table.

Chiron and Mr. D were forced to step in before an all out civil war broke out between the campers.

Or at least to make sure that the rest of the Mess Hall was still standing by the end of diner. Either way, the two adults were able to bloodlessly break the tension between the fuming groups and calm everyone down.

Diner resumed normally a few minutes later, as if nothing had ever happened.

Which brings us to day three.

With a suspicious child of Athena, a missing unclaimed demigod, and an entire camp of overexcited teenagers.

So when young Peter Kirkland waddled up to the Mess Hall wearing a pair of swim trunks dragging a large inflatable kitty pool behind him, the demigods knew that they were in for a real treat.

Annabeth, for what it's worth, tried to avoid another disastrous confrontation with the Sealandic boy by ignoring him in favor of her caesar salad. This tactic proved useless when Sealand waddled by the Athena table in his neon orange flippers and possibly accidentally knocked Annabeth's goblet over with the kitty pool.

The teenager's neighbors could swear that they heard her emit a low growl as she reached over to whipe off the spilled contents.

Peter marched over to the buffet of food. He hefted the kiddy pool over his shoulder and plopped it right next to the table with the deserts. Quiet murmurs sprang up all around the Dining Pavilion. Kids of all ages eyed the pool and the tiny boy wearing a sailor suit under his Camp Half Blood t-shirt with stars in their eyes, trying to guess what the boy was going to do next.

But the real cherrie on the ice cream Sunday was when Peter picked up his own goblet, and stared right in Annabeth's eyes.

He leaned forward just a little bit and then in a clear and crisp voice, he said:

"Raspberry Slushy."

As soon as the last syllable left Peter's lips, his goblet suddenly gained weight and the Icy beverage sloshed into his cup from out of no where. Then, very carefully, Peter held the goblet out over the pool and tipped it over so that the slushy would drip out in a satisfying splat against the plastic.

Once every last drop of the drink dribbled out of the goblet, Peter retracted his arm and spoke 'Raspberry slushy' into the goblet again, prompting another refill.

Not once did Peter's determined eyes waver away from Annabeth Chase who was making a noble point of trying to ignore the boy as he dumped the second cup of raspberry slushy into the kiddy pool. Splat.

That lasted only about to the sixth cup when Annabeth suddenly banged her fists against the table, rose out of the seat like a mighty warrior goddess ascending to the heavens, and marched over to Peter and his inflatable kiddy pool.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying and failing to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Peter shot back without breaking eye contact, "Raspberry Slushy." Splat.

Annabeth's left eye narrowed, "It looks," She began, "Like you are trying to fill up that pool with Raspberry Slushies."

Peter nodded with a happy little grin, "Raspberry Slushy." Splat. "That was a berry good observation Miss. Chase."

"...You just used a pun, didn't you."

"Raspberry Slushy." Splat.

"I guess I should rephrased my question so someone of your intellect could understand," Annabeth said dryly. "Why are you wasting the Raspberry slushy?"

Peter paused and cocked his head to the side quizzingly, "What do you mean by wasting the Raspberry Slushies? Clearly I have a very berry valid use for them. Without a near infinite source of Raspberry Slushies, how am I supposed to fulfill my life long dream of swimming in a pool of slushy?"

"The drinks provided by the goblets are meant to be used to replenish liquid in the body. To put it simply so that your pea sized brain could understand, you drink the stuff that comes out of that glorified sippy cup so that you do not die."

"So?"

"So you are disrespecting the resources provided for you so that you do not die of thirst."

"You are mistaken, Miss. Chase. I am utilizing said resources to the fullest. There is a supposedly an unlimited supply of drinks provided by these fancy mugs, so it's not like anyone has any better uses for them other than using them to drown themselves in soda or fill up pools with Raspberry Slushies, now is there? Oh wait, there is. Bringing water to those who desperately need it." Peter said, leveling Annabeth with a determined stare.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Come again?"

"If these goblets are really magic and can fill themselves with what ever untainted drink the user wanted, then why aren't the demigods using these fantastic inventions to bring water to those who really need it?

We don't even need to go international, there are millions of people here at home without clean water. There are countless cities in America who do not have clean water because their water pipes are tainted with lead. And everyone knows that lead is absolutely deadly to children even in small amounts. Not to mention all of the contaminated rivers and never ending droughts that dry up even the deepest reservoir. Plus there is that whole thing with diseases breeding in unclean water that causes a lot of problems for people

So if Camp Half-Blood has a seemingly infinite source of clean water that could be summoned by a simple word, then why not share it with those who desperately need it? But people at this camp take for granted that they have an unlimited supply of fresh water and other drinks. Look, I can fill up a pool with raspberry slushy and no one will bat an eye.

Except for you." Peter finished with an accusing finger pointing at Annabeth."I'm trying to make a point here!"

After Peter's rant, a suspenseful silence fell over the crowd. It would have been completely quiet had it not been for the fact that a building full of teenagers were shoving fistfuls of popcorn into their mouths as they looked from Annabeth to Peter, like they were watching the most entertaining ping pong match of their lives.

Annabeth took a moment too look Peter up and down before she gave her reply.

"Your intentions are good Peter. And I appreciate the fact that you want to change the world for the better. We need more people like you." She freely admitted.

"However, you your plan to prove your point that Demigods misuse their privileges, you have forgotten to take into account the fact that these goblets are tied to the Dining Pavilion. You can't take them out side of the premises or their defense mechanisms will kick in. Something the Hermes Cabin knows very well."

Annabeth shifted her stance until she faced the Hermes table, where more than one camper was sheepishly rubbing the back of their necks under her gaze. Without sparing them another word, The daughter of Athena turned back to Peter.

"As I was saying, the goblets are tied to the Dining Pavilion, and any attempt to remove them would be disastrous."

"That still doesn't mean that we can't get water to those in need," Peter argued, "We could summon water into the goblets and fill large containers with the water and donate them to non-profit organizations that will get the water to those who need it. The goblets don't need to leave the Dining Pavilion at all."

Annabeth nodded her head, her gray eyes gleaming, "You are correct, and I might even bring up the issue during the next council meeting. However we are not arguing about whether or not Demigods should donate some of their water to those in need. We are discussing your wastefulness of your plan to swim in a pool of Raspberry Slushy."

Peter scolded. "I already told you. I'm pointing out the fact that no one here really thinks about the fact that they have a freakin unlimited supply of drinks right under their noses, and people waste it by doing stupid things."

He suddenly turned his back on Annabeth to face tables of Demigods "Don't think I haven't seen the giant pit of marshmallow and chocolate milk behind the rock wall, and the constant apple-juice-all-over-the-bed-sheets pranks other campers pull on the younger ones." he yelled out. "Or the dump-a-bunch-of-Gatorade-on-a-bunch-of-kids-while-telling-them-scary-stories pranks?

Do you guys think it's funny to watch eight year olds break down crying out of embarrassment? Do you? It might not seem like something important now, but shit like that can leave a lasting negative impact on a kid! If you people have the energy to terrify a bunch of kids half your age then you have the energy to save people's lives!"

No one said anything. The demigods were too stunned to say a single word in retaliation.

Peter felt the sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Annabeth. She gave him a soft smile.

"I understand you are frustrated Peter," She said, "No one likes to watch someone be bullied. Much less being bullied themselves. If you're ever in a situation where you see someone or are being bullied yourself, you need to go to a councilor or some other authority to help you. There's no need to go through all of this trouble." She said gently.

Peter looked down at his shoes. Refusing to meet Annabeth's eyes.

After a few beats, Annabeth straightened her back and let her hand fall to her hip. "Besides," She said with a little smirk on her face. Peter glanced up at her sudden change of the tone of her voice, "It's rather hypocritical of you to stand around telling people not to waste valuable resources while you are here standing next to a kiddy pool full of Raspberry Slushy, now is it?"

And with that, Annabeth twirled around on her heals and stalked back to the Athena table to resume her diner, leaving a flabbergasted Peter to stare after her.

Ever so slowly, a sly little grin began twisting Peter's lips upwards. And then, he barked with laughter. "You're good, Chase!" He called out to the daughter of Athena

"You are incredibly good." Peter muttered under his breath. His eyes glazed over as he lost himself amongst his thoughts.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm not even going to try to come up with a good excuse as to why this chapter was late by a whole two weeks. But if you guys care to know, I had done a miscalculation in how many chapters I had left and realized that I had nothing to go off of for this chapter. I literally started with no plan with this one, and I procrastinated writing this a lot. Like, I ended up rewriting this over and over and over again until I got something that was worth posting. Even now I am not so sure.**

 **I had realized as I reread some of the chapters that The only time Annabeth and Peter have interested was briefly in the beginning. And in the flashback of course, but come on. That was a flash back. So I gave you guys a Socrates style debate between the two and I hope I did them justice. Annabeth is just such a badass character, and I hope that I portrayed her well.**

 **(I have also decided that at some point this year I am going to go back in and edit everything because I have picked up so many grammar mistakes it's not even funny)**

 **Right now, I have nine days to finish Six chapters because my lazy ass procrastinated on this chapter for far too long. I don't know if I can do this, but I'm going to try. If you guys want to PM me when ever you can to remind me to go write (Even if it's something as simple as 'Maple, write') It would be greatly appreciated, and I'll probably get the chapters out a lot quicker.**

 **Thank you everyone for their reviews and all of the well wishes for my birthday ^.^ it truly means a lot to me that you guys care enough about this story to leave a review.**

 **Thank you once again for being the best readers an author could ask for,**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously on 'In Other News'..._

 _There was a woman sitting next to Greece. With a tight leather suit and tall combat boots that wouldn't look so out of place on the lead singer of a punk band._

 _Hydra, Denmark's beloved cat, was no where in sight._

 _Em took one look at the strange woman, and reeled back, "Eris," she snarled with absolute loath._

 _Eris just smirked and raised an eyebrow as if she were issuing a challenge, "Missed me, Medusa dreary?"_

* * *

Eris, goddess of discord and strife, was used to things going her way. If she feels that things are too orderly up on mount olympus, she'll let loose an army of sentient enchiladas to run around in the gardens. If things seem too plain in the mortal world, she'll drop a couple of secret documents with the private finances of several world leaders in the hands of the media and see what happens from there.

Sometimes she would even dabble in politics. One of her latest project involved an angry tangerine with teeny tiny little hands with an obsession for walls. She was so proud of how far he had come. The chaos left in the tangerine's wake was almost intoxicating.

No one ever successfully stopped Eris in one of her endeavors. Both mortals and immortals had tried to silence her. To stop her before disaster struck. But no one ever succeeded. Nothing can control the natural chaos of reality.

So Eris was floored when she got hit in the head with a cartoonish statue of a fish wearing a santa suit. Literally and figuratively.

She had blinked for one measly second and suddenly she had a bruise the size of a baseball on the back of her head and her body was completely immobilized by the ropes that bound her.

The unexpected can catch everyone off guard. Including the reigning goddess of disorder herself.

With a lazy smile she glanced up and stared at her captors.

"You're a person!?" Denmark yelped in shock earning a punch to the shoulder from the norwegian.

The blonde man that looked about as delicate as a flower besieged by early morning frost was about as pissed as a canadian goose.

Finland crossed his arms, "Alright the two of you have some explaining to do." he glared at Eris and then at the snake haired woman who was bound right beside Eris.

"I had nothing to do with this." Em stated flatly, "I hold absolutely no ill will towards any of you."

The man with wheat colored hair and sky blue eyes stared at Em as if she had just declared that she was secretly a tap dancing clam who works at a car wash part-time, "You call cornering me in a garage and attacking me 'no ill will'?" America asked incredulously.

Em's eyes flickered to Eris. Said goddess smiled wider.

"Oh that was fun," Eris purred in delight, "I don't often get to mess around with the heads of monsters. They are definitely trickier than mortal brains."

"SO THAT WAS YOU" Em raged as she lunged at Eris. Well, attempted to lung. The rope tying Em down prevented Em from doing nothing more than squirming around in place.

"Mmmmm hmmmmm," Eris hummed.

"What do you mean by not getting to 'mess around with the heads of monsters?'" Iceland asked quietly.

The goddess of chaos smiled, "Oh it's nothing you ought to be concerned about. I would never dream of trying to bend the mist within a Nation's mind. Although, I can't speak for the other immortals."

The island nation took a moment to process this information before turning to America, "Alfred, has your government been experimenting again?" he asked, causing all of the Nations to turn their scrutiny on America.

"WHAT?! No." America venomously denied, "I mean they experiment as much as the next government does, but we aren't trying to experiment with like mind control serums or anything like that. Besides, Eris isn't even an American citizen."

"Why does everyone assume my abilities are the result of something entirely different?" Eris asked outloud. "When I bend the mist I found a neat little trick where I can suggest things to people. Like give them a strong urge to attack other people in storage rooms."

"You know what, I don't even know what this 'mist' thing is and I'm not even sure I want to find out." Iceland said, getting more exhausted as this conversation dragged on.

"Wait a minute, back up," America asked completely dumbfound, "Did you imperius Em to try and get her to kill me?"

"I suppose you can compare it to the imperius curse from Harry Potter, yes." Eris agreed.

America stared at Eris, who just returned the glare with a simple ditzy smile.

"Alright you're going down!" America burst into motion, only to be stopped by Iceland tackling him to the ground.

"Not yet," Iceland murmured into America's ear as the northern nation pinned him down. "Let us finish the questioning first." After a few moments of squirming and struggling, America stopped and nodded mutely. Iceland let him up.

"I don't see why you're mad," Eris added absentmindedly, "Em's the one who brain farted."

"I am mad." Em's eyes glowed as the snakes growing out of her head began to hiss ominously, "How many times do I have to tell you. Stop. Possessing. Me. This has been the fifth time this month! At this rate I'm going to have brain damage before Christmas."

"Well it's not like you're using your brain for anything important." Eris grinned and winked at the gorgon.

Em was silent for a moment. "I'm going to kill you."

"You've already triiiiiiied thaaaaaat!~" Erise sang and tossed her head from side to side as if she was listening to a pop song.

And suddenly. There was a knife embedded into the wall a few centimeters to the right of her neck.

Eris froze, and Em bit back a fiery retort as the two non-human women turned their attention to the group of less than human men.

Finland stepped forward, wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife and pulled it out of the wall, leaving a deep scar that ran through Em's wallpaper and the wooden boards behind it.

"Sorry," Finland said, not the least bit apologetic,"But we aren't here to squabble. Now," he handed the knife over to Sweden. The Finn then clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace back in forth, "It appears that both of you are involved in the kidnapping of my son."

"I am not suicidal," Em insisted after a slight hesitation. "Why on earth would I ever want to kidnap someone? Much less your child?"

Eris rolled her eyes and snorted at Em's response, "Please, as if that stick in the mud could ever hatch a kidnapping plot as creatively as I can. No, I take full responsibility," The goddess smiled.

As if someone flipped a switch, all of the nordic countries suddenly turned on Eris and circled around her as if she were a particularly tastey piece of meat.

Even America, with his renown obliviousness, could sense that the Nordics were teetering on a fine line between tense negotiations and absolute annihilation of everything and everyone in the room.

And while the North American country loved to be in the center of attention, maybe he could stick to being in the background for now. Just until the scandinavian countries cooled down a little. Then, he would begin his own interrogation of the prisoners.

You know, if there was anything left of them after Finland and Sweden were done with them.

"Damn gurl," America spoke up as he tugged a half asleep Greece away from the circling vultures disguised as nations, "You just keep digging your own grave, don't you?"

Sweden took a step forward and brought a firm hand down on Eric's shoulder and gave it a bone crushing squeeze, "It would be in your best interests to elaborate." He growled, his voice was but a whisper, but no one could say that could not hear it clearly even from across the room.

Eris was, for some unknown reason, completely unaffected by the five nations who were just a hair breadth away from committing homicide, she even let out a giggly little laugh and tossed back her black and purple streaked hair.

"Oh I have literally been waiting for months to spill the beans on this one," The goddess's eyes were practically glowing in anticipation. "You see, people will do extraordinary things when they're bored."

Finland's eyes momentarily widened in shock before they flashed in anger. An emotion that seemed so out of place on the small man's face. At least that's what Eris thought as she casually glanced at her Finnish interrogator.

His shoulders tensed, trembled for a moment, and then relaxed as his face fell emotionless, "Is that it?" Finland asked in monotone, "You kidnapped my twelve year old son, who still needs training wheels to ride a bike, because you were bored."

"I mean I wouldn't really call him twelve. He's what, 70 years old now?" Eris argued. She suddenly felt the grip of the hand on her shoulder tighten to the point where she was sure that if she had been an ordinary human being, she would have started to bruise.

"Aak! Can you loosen up a bit," She asked the Swede. Eris just rolled her eyes in exasperation when all Sweden did was glare down at her with the darkest look he could muster. "Alright alright geez, no need to be so uptight. And no, I did not just kidnap Sealand just because I was bored. There was more than one reason for my actions."

"Which is?" Finland prompted

Eris blinked and then let out the loudest, most condescending whine the Nations had the displeasure of ever hearing, "Hermes stole my ice cream."

The Finn paused in his pacing, "That…" he started without even turning to face the captured goddess, "Is possibly the worst answer you could have given."

"Nuh huh," Eris argued, sticking her tongue out, "Hermes-the-jerk-face stole my mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and then laughed at me and said that the day he gave back my ice cream would be the day he would see Zeus running around screaming in his underwear. So I figured that the best way to do that was to plop a Nation into Camp Half-blood. The big ol' lightning rod did that twice in the last three days and for some reason Hermes never seems to be on Olympus when that happens. Like he's there all the time but the moment people start to really freak out he's gone with a little poof."

"So… That's why you showed up at my house in cat form." Greece muttered to himself quietly. Unfortunately for him, more than one person heard.

"Did you want to say something Greece?" Norway asked, his tone cold and unfeeling.

Greece tilted his head up and stared lazily at the ceiling, "I knew who Eris was." he said slowly, measuring out his next words carefully, "However I was not aware of any plot she was involved in. He just came to my home in Greece and asked if she could hang out with me in cat form."

Denmark scrunched his face in confusion, "Then why did you give that," He gestured at Eris's form with one hand "to me?"

Greece shrugged, "She asked me to. After you and Peter wanted to pretend to be pirates and crashed at my place a few weeks ago."

Finland whipped his head around so hard it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash, "Matthias, why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"Hehehehe," Denmark laughed sheepishly and shrunk back, "It was in accident." he said a little too quickly.

"Care to explain how it was an accident?"

"Not really."

Finland's eye twitched, "Matthias, you are going to tell me exactly what you were doing at Greece's house with Peter right now or so help me-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT PETER WANTED SOME UNCLE-NEPHEW BONDING TIME AND I THOUGHT HEY WHY NOT GO PLAY PIRATES IN THE CARIBBEAN BUT THEN THE PLANE TICKETS WERE SUPER EXPENSIVE SO WE JUST DECIDED TO GO TO THE MEDITERRANEAN AND GREECE OFFERED TO LET US STAY AT HIS PLACE," Denmark yelled as he backed away from Finland.

Finland was quiet for a moment, "How did I not know about this?" He asked, completely befuddled.

"Uuuuuh, I told you I was taking him to Aurthor's place for the weekend," The Dane admitted, "sorry about that."

Finland looked like he was going to say something but then just shook his head "I'll deal with you later," He said to Denmark and turned back to the Greek Nation, "Greece, please continue."

Greece let out a long and deep sigh, "There's nothing much to add. Eris wanted to see what it was like to live up north so I gave her to Denmark since he mentioned that he was thinking about getting a pet. That's it. I did not see Eris again until Alfred burst into the break room during the World Meeting."

Finland cocked his head to the side, "So you didn't know that Eris was planning?"

"No he did not," Eris interjected, a little irritated that no one was paying attention to her. "The only thing that Greece did was dump me on Denmark."

Her face instantly brightened when everyone cranked their heads around to look at her, "Now back to my story! So anyway, Hermes stole my ice cream. Won't give it back. And this was where I devised a glorious plan that ever existed," She cackled.

"First, I decided that I was going to send Sealand and planted the scent of a demigod on him and gave him my blessing so that he would be able to actually enter the camp. After that, I lured a couple of demigods from Camp Half-Blood to where Sealand and Denmark were. Then, because Denmark's ridiculously amazing dinosaur costume inspired me, I wove the mist around him and made it seem like he was a Hydra that was trying to attack Sealand to the two demigods. So obviously they would swoop in and try and kill the monster being the goody-two-shoes they are-"

"I would hardly call that being goody-two-shoes" Em muttered under her breath.

Eris sent her an annoyed glare, "Oh hush you. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the demigods. So they would go in and try to 'kill' the mist Hydra and 'save' Sealand at the same time. Then they would take him to camp Half-Blood whether Sealand wanted to go or not and no one would realise he wasn't a demigod since I made him smell like one! That was as far as any manipulations went on my part. The rest was just Sealand causing as much chaos as he could."

No one said a word after Eris's rather bezar explanation of the events that had transpired over the last four days. Finland even had to back up and take a seat on one of the couches that they had pushed to the side when the had tied up the two Greek women.

"You…" Finland finally broke the silence, his voice hoarse with disbelief and wariness "You are the criminal responsible for handing my son over to terrorists."

"Well I wouldn't call them terrorists-"

"-You have just made an enemy of the entire country of Finland." The Finnish man stated, not letting Eris get even a full sentence in.

"And Sweden," The Swedish Nation tightened his grip on Eris's shoulder while losing his grip on Em's

"And Denmark"

"And Norway"

"And Iceland"

"Sorry dude, but kidnapping is not cool. The FBI's going to hear about this "

"I cannot ban you from Greece," Greece finally said after all of the other Nations declared Eris an enemy of the state, "Your home has always been in Greece. But that does not mean that you will be welcomed with open arms. An assault on one nation is an assault on all of us." The sleepy nation's eyes were oddly cold when he delivered his statement.

Eris looked from one person to another. There wasn't even a single friendly face looking back at her. "Seriously?" She squeaked out, "None of you appreciate my artistic ability."

At this, the Nations raised whatever weapons they had on them and pointed them at Eris in the most threatening way.

"Fine," She huffed. Not being the least concern about the hostility being thrown at her, "I know when I'm not wanted." And with that, she poofed away in a literally explosion of foggy clouds.

Everyone sprang into action not a moment later.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" America asked as he tossed his head around wildly in an attempt to spot where the Goddess had disappeared to.

"We'll split up and cover more ground." Finland started barking out orders, "She can't have gotten far."

"Actually, she could be on the other side of the country by now." Em said. The Nation's blinked at her in surprise. Most of them had forgotten her in the chaos that Eris had brought upon them.

"She can teleport," Em added, "And so can any other God or Goddess if they chose to do so. The one thing I can tell you is that Eris is definitely not in New York anymore." She hissed under her breath.

When no one else said anything, Eris glanced up and continued, "I want to make sure you guys know that I am not working with her in any way. I knew that there was something going on in Camp Half-Blood and a micronation being trapped there, but that's the extent of my knowledge. If you wish, I can help you find your son. I know the dealings of the gods and Half-Bloods better than almost anyone else"

"Do you know how to get to Camp Half-Blood?" Finland asked.

"Yes. Although, monsters and mortals cannot get past the border. Only a demigod can. Or someone who has been invited by a Demigod who resides in the camp or someone who has been blessed by an immortal." Em answered.

"Then where are we going to get a Demigod that'll help us?" Sweden asked outloud.

"Well," Em started with a half-smile on her face, "I know someone who's a Granddaughter of Demeter. She's may not be a Half-Blood, but she has enough godly DNA in her that she'll be able to cross the Camp's wards with ease."

"Where do we find her?" Finland demanded.

"First you are going to have to untie me. I can't go to dinner in a dress made out of rope and twine. And Ally will be less likely to help you find your son if it's obvious that I am being held prisoner."

The Nations all exchanged a glance, and then Sweden knelt down and began untying the ropes around Em.

"Oh that's better." She sighed as her bindings slipped away. For the first time in that hour, Em was able to stand up. And that time her legs not only fell asleep, but the moment she started to move around she got a head rush and had to immediately sit back down.

"I'm supposed to meet Ally at 7. I'm sure she won't mind if I bring guests." Em said once she was able to see clearly again.

"Before we go," America spoke up before anyone else could say anything. "I wanna have a word with Em. Privately."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Heeey guys *Dodges a flying tomato* ok, so I know it's been a whopping three months since I last updated, and I am sincerely sorry about that. Back in August I knew I was not going to have enough time to update this story because I knew that the first few months of school were going to be the hardest for me what with adjusting to the school schedule and not getting home until after 7 pm because of Volleyball. Sometimes even later than that. So I tried to get this story done before then, but i kind of procrastinated and I just never got the opportunity to post this after school started.**

 **To be honest you guys are probably tired of me making excuses. I am too.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO BRING TO ATTENTION THE POLITICAL REFERENCE THAT I MADE. I am not a fan of Trump. He has repeatedly insulted minorities and has proven himself over and over again that he is a white supremisit during his campaign trail. For me, that ment I spent a week and a half after the election of being out of my mind with worry of deportation until I got my citizenship (I now hold duel America/Canadian). I knew I was going to get it when it was announced that Trump would be president, but try telling my anxiety that. There is also Trump's close relationship with Putin, something that as an ethnic Ukrainian this is something that has really rattled me. So I am sorry if you feel like I offended you personally, but I am allowed my own oppinion and I will stand my ground.**

 **Oh! And before I forget, the One-Shot I wrote for my 100th reviewer is up! (Like a month ago) It's called Anti-Mondayism and you can find it on my profile page if you want to check it out.**

 **I'm also working on a PruCan Christmas fanfic. I have about four chapters done of that. And a birthday gift for a friend of mine. So November has been a really busy writing month since Volleyball has ended!**

 **So I hope you guys liked the great reveal! Finally, we know why Sealand was taken! It was because Hermes was being a giant asshole and stole Eris's ice cream. Oh give me a break it was one in the morning when I wrote that part. I honestly don't really like Eris. She's kind of annoying, but not in the cute way that Sealand is. That just makes me even more excited for what I have planned for her.**

 **As always, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It means a lot to me and even though I don't respond to all of the reviews I get, I am always touched that someone has taken the time to leave a little comment about my story. I must have reread every review seven times by now.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


	17. Chapter 17

Sealand could smell the jasmine tea that stained the imposing shadow's shirt before Sealand saw the black shade move across the rounded tree trunks in front of him. The micronations heard the owner of the shadow yell something before Sealand realised that there was an arrow shooting towards his head.

The twelve year old let out a terrified screech and belly flopped into the bushes before a slim wooden rod with a smooth celestial bronze arrowhead was impaled into the thick bark of the oak tree, right where Sealand's head used to be.

"What's your problem dude?!" Sealand whirled around with a scold worthy of Jerk-England on his face.

"Maybe if you didn't stand right next to the targets while there was an archery class going on you wouldn't become a target yourself," A child of Ares snapped at Sealand. The Ares kid reached for an arrow and reloaded their bow. "Now scram kid before I make you into a kebab!" The archer shifted his stance and aimed the arrow at the teenager who was standing a little ways away from Sealand.

The guy who had a massive tea stain on his otherwise pristine oxford shirt.

"And you!" The Ares kid barked furiously at the teen. "I don't know why the hades you're over here when the rest of Athena's Cabin is over by the lava wall but if you make one wrong move James and your brain gets introduced to pointy celestial bronze arrow head."

"Roy," a rather harsh voice answered, "Perhaps you should work on your aim. After all I do believe that you missed your initial target."

Roy sputtered and lowered his bow as he stomped his right foot on the ground, "I wasn't trying to kill him! I hit my target on point."

"Yes, but if Peter had not moved out of the way in time then he would have been impaled by that arrow you so carelessly let loose. The only reason why you didn't accidentally commit homicide was because Peter has unusually quick reflexes." James responded without even missing a beat. And then, he paused and tilted his head.

"Actually, you really need to work on your timing more than your aim. If Peter was a real monster, you would have just agitated him-"

"-I am agitated! He tried to kill me!" Peter interrupted, completely baffled by the fact that the two teenagers hardly seem as concerned about his health than they should be.

"-as I was saying if Peter was a monster your misfire would only have agitated him and he would have probably ripped your head off at this point." James continued on, being as blunt as a worn out knife.

Sealand took the teenagers words into consideration. "You know what. If it wasn't illegal, I would probably try to rip your head off right now for trying to kebab me." Sealand finally said with a solid nod. "You know, an eye for an eye."

"-Makes the whole world blind." James finished, reaching his hand across his chest and tried to brush off the tea stain.

Sealand just looked at him. "Dude." he said in mock betrayal, "You're stealing my thunder."

James blinked, "I was unaware that you were in possession of some of Zeus's lightning bolts. Although you may want to return it sometime soon. The last time one of Zeus's bolts went missing the country was almost ripped to shreds."

Sealand winced a little, finding a completely different meaning in that phrasing then James had intended.

Roy mistook Sealand's sudden cringe as a chance to pounce on James. Figuratively speaking.

"You see, This is the problem with Athena kids," Roy said as he made wild gestures with his one free hand. "They always take things too literally. Hey you, there's a thing called an expression!" Roy said, directing his attention to James, "and I thought you brainiacs were supposed to be smart."

"You know Athena is much more than just the goddess of wisdom, as you know she is also the goddess of war who can effectively strategies against her enemies and use their weaknesses against them." James said with a soft and unassuming smile, "I think you should take some notes. You certainly could have used some in that incident with the-"

"NO WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE ABOUT THIS YOU PROMISED." Roy yelled, attracting the attention of some of the other users of the archery range. The teen giggled nervously, "Ah sorry. Nothing to see here just go back to whatever you were doing." He announced, trying desperately to seem as inconspicuous as he could.

And then-

 _"We don't talk any more_

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to dooooooo_

 _We don't laugh any more_

 _What was all of it for_

 _Ooooh We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to doooooo..."_

James tilted his head to the side and with a stone faced expression, he sung the lyrics of the popular song.

If his goal was to piss off Roy then James had succeeded.

Roy, the son of Ares, just looked like he was going to explode. His face was beginning to resemble a freshly cut beet and Sealand could almost see the smoke escaping from Roy's ears in his mind's eye. The image left the micronation with a pleasantly satisfied feeling fluttering in his chest.

And then, right before the human bomb went off, Roy took a deep breath and whirled around on his heels, throwing his arms up into the air in defeat.

"Whatever." He grumbled, "As if I want to spend my time on you losers." Without even waiting for a reply, Roy stalked off to complain to his cabin mates about pesky Athena kids and annoying unclaimed demigods.

"I think that was the first civil conversation I had with Roy all day," James said as he watched the retreating form of the son of Ares, "There's usually a lot more projectile stupidity involved whenever I try to have a rational conversation with him."

"Welp! I'm glad he's gone!" Sealand exclaimed happily as he pointed his middle finger in the direction that Roy had went.

"He won't be gone for long, he just needs to nurse his bruised ego for a little bit," James observed before pausing for a moment, "Peter, If you don't mind I would like to escort you back to cabin #11."

"Ummm" Sealand stared quizzingly, "You don't have to I know the way there by now"

"I will have to insist. There is something I wish to speak to you about."

Sealand fell silent. Letting his mind mull over the out-of-the-blue proposition from the stranger that he had hardly known for more than five minutes.

"Well I mean it can't hurt." he finally said after careful consideration. "But only if we go past the Camp store 'cause I need to pick up some official souvenirs. Aaaand you probably need a new shirt too. How'd that happen anyway?" Sealand said, gesturing to the Jasmine tea stain on James's shirt.

"You have become an inspiration," James began his explanation as the pair started walking. "A couple of the younger campers have decided to follow your example and have started filling up plastic kiddy pools with various different drinks. I was tasked with supervising them and one of the children had a rather intense obsession for Jasmine tea."

Sealand let out a low whistle, "Damn, I'm awesome."

"You certainly are awe inspiring." James said before glancing at Sealand out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of awe inspiring. Before we were interrupted by Roy, I intended to ask you about that club that you have recently launched. The BBSMO."

Sealand let out a short, barking laugh, "Ah yes the Big Brother Screwed Me Over support group. It's genius isn't it?"

"Yes," James stared off into the distance, he eyes gaining a glossy look to them, "It truly is."

And then with a sharp jolt back to reality, James snapped his head around to fix Sealand with the most serious look Sealand had ever seen on a human face.

"Did you know," James began, "That in the entire history of Camp Halfblood, not a single Psychiatrist has ever been hired for the demigods who may need one?"

"Uh, no, actually," Sealand was slightly taken aback. "Is that why people seem so surprised when I proposed a club that would focus on promoting mental health?"

James nodded gravely. "And the fact that the BBSMO is the only club or camp activity in the entire camp that focuses on the mental well being makes your club the more special."

Sealand blinked once, twice, and scowled. "That makes no sense, Percy told me when I first arrived that a lot of kids in this camp have had rough lives. Like I thought that there would be at least someone in the infirmary who deals in that kind of stuff. "

"Mental health here isn't exactly a priority here." The son of Athena laughed dryly, "None of it makes sense. You probably already know that most of the kids here have had rough childhoods what with having at least one absent parent, ADHD, dyslexia, and difficulties with school. Sometime demigods are just thrown into foster care and left to disappear into the system. And yet once these demigods reach Camp Halfblood, all of their physical wounds may be healed with a bit of ambrosia, but the mental injuries still stick around, getting worse and worse so long as no one treats them."

James suddenly stopped walking and let out a deep sigh, "I guess what I'm trying to say here is thank you. Even though you've only been here for what three, four days? You've taken the initiative to create something like this in our camp. And I sincerely hope that BBSMO will be able to grow and prosper. Maybe even have actual therapists working to help demigods who are suffering from illnesses they cannot physically see."

A light breeze fluttered through the air, causing the micronations hair to dance as his shocked eyes locked with James's murky grey eyes.

"I didn't realise that it was this bad." Sealand murmured, "I just made BBSMO on a whim."

James shook his head and continued walking along side Sealand, "Whether it was created on a whim or not, the BBSMO is something this place desperately needed."

"But… I still don't get it," Sealand started, "If so many people need the help why hasn't Chiron or any of the other councillors done anything about it."

James shrugged, "I don't know. I've asked Chiron about this issue exactly 42 time but not once has he given me a straight answer. I guess the constant threat of monsters and all of those disputes amongst the gods and all of those quests push mental health to the back of their minds."

And suddenly, Sealand found the ground very interesting as he contemplated James's words.

"It's a pity that they don't focus enough on it." James said wistfully after a long period of heavy silence. "All of us are expected to be able to kill monsters or at least be able to defend ourselves in case of an attack. But I don't think a lot of demigods realise that we are killing persons. As in sentient beings with hopes, dreams, and plans for the future. I know a lot of people wouldn't be able to stomach that. I feel sick everytime I have to kill. Sure the others may say that if you don't kill the monster it will kill you, but you can use that argument for humans too. After all how many species have we killed off? How many times have we killed our own species during both war and peacetime?"

"Humans are an incredibly aggressive species. But not everything they do is horrible. Humans. People are working to combat climate change, people donate and help give humanitarian aid to those who need it and I'm pretty sure that Humans are the only animals on the planet who are aware that they are mostly an invasive species and actively try to regulate their presence in fragile ecosystems." Sealand argued.

"That's just it," James said, "Like humans, Greek monsters are not all completely evil to the core. Their only goal in life isn't just to kill off demigods. If it was then why do I see so many monsters launching their own businesses, and being part of the work force? One time I discovered that a Scythian Dracaena, a reptilian monster, was working at a J. Crew store I was shopping in with two other Athena kids, and you know what she did? She scowled at me and warned me that I was lucky that the store was incredibly crowded and her shift wasn't over yet. Here was a monster that could have torn me to shreds and yet she chose her job over killing demigods…" The son of Athena trailed off.

"I haven't stopped thinking about this since. And honestly? I kind of hate myself for helping my half-siblings kill her." he finished.

Sealand stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say at this point.

"Oh look," James said suddenly halting in front of a familiar camp cabin, "We're at the store."

The twelve year old blinked and looked up to see the familiar building where the offical camp store resided in.

Sealand didn't budge from his spot.

"Hey James," Sealand said after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah?"

"I'm planning on leaving soon." the micronation blurted out.

James whirled his head around in surprise, "What? Why?"

"I'm not a demigod and I don't have any connection to Greece or Greek mythology. I never was and never will be. In fact, I have no idea what I'm doing here in the first place."

The teenager furrowed his eyes, "If you're not a demigod, then it should be impossible for you to even enter this camp, much less stay within the boundaries for more than three days."

Sealand laughed "Yeah, it's weird, I know. But I can't stay here, my parents will be worried if I don't get back to them soon."

"Didn't you tell them where you were going?"

"...A couple of demigods who I will not name kind of beat up my uncle and kidnapped me off of the streets so…" Sealand made vague gestures with his hands.

It was hard to tell but Sealand was pretty sure that James's right eye twitched ever so slightly, "Are you telling me no one thought to contact your parents about your whereabouts? No one at all?"

"Well I called my mama and told him that I was here, but mama's still really angry that I was basically kidnapped by you guys."

"I completely understand." James nodded, "So are your parents planning to pick you up or something?"

Sealand shot James a sideways grin, "Or something. But the point is that I'm going to be gone soon. My original plan was to kind of let BBSMO to fizzle out since I wouldn't be there to keep it running. But after our conversation I've decided that I want you to be the new leader of BBSMO." he said.

For a second James looked taken aback, and then he quickly regained his bearings and smierked. "I would be honored to take over for you."

"You have to help everyone who needs it though," Sealand said seriously, "And make the BBSMO welcoming and the best it can be."

"I promise."

Sealand studied the son of Athena before he deemed that the demigod was being completely sincere, "Alright James, the future of BBSMO is in your hands."

James straightened his back and puffed out his chest. And suddenly he cocked his head to the side and slouched over again.

"Oh, I should probably let you know that the Athena cabin knows that something's going on with the Hermes kids."

Cue Sealand choking on air.

"There not sure what it is exactly. Just that the Hermes cabin is planning something, and that's putting everyone on edge."

"Whaaaaat? No we aren't planning anything." Sealand said a little too quickly, "You guys are just overreacting to some random rumors I think."

The soft giggle that escaped the teen's lips was enough to tell Sealand that James didn't believe a word he said.

"Well whatever it is you guys are NOT doing, Can you make sure that I'm not targeted or anything like that?" James asked slyly.

Sealand shrugged, "Eh sure. Why not. Now I need to get some souvenirs and you need a new shirt. Like now It looks like someone peed on you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own the song 'We Don't Talk Anymore' That song is owned by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez and I'm just borrowing a couple of lyrics from it for the purpose of humor. And seeing as I am not a billionaire I don't own J. Crew either. James and Roy are also OCs. Basically if you don't recognize the character then they are an OC, ok?** **And now back to the A/N**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT AND THEN THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!**

 **Things are starting to wrap up and now this chapter is setting up a potential sequel following James and what happens to BBSMO after Sealand inevitably leaves Camp Half-Blood. However it might take a little while to get the sequel up because right now I'm working on a PruCan christmas fanfic (which you guys should totally read it's called Peppermint Snow) and I am finishing up the outline of a Hetalia/Avengers crossover where Canada is thrown into the Marvel Universe by Tony The Alien's misfired transportation ray gun and Canada is stuck in the Avengers movie until America and Tony The Alien can figure out a way to get him out. :3 I am planning on posting that story some time in January.**

 **Sorry that there's not much humor in this chapter, I the conversation between James and Sealand kind of went a little more serious than I planned it to but I don't think I could have edited anything out because I think it's a pretty important conversation to have. Like It completely baffles me how casually demigods in the book treat killing monsters. Like I get that they're supposed to be abstract entities, but I'm pretty sure that even monsters can feel pain, joy, have goals and desires. And we all know that there are monsters who don't want to kill off every single demigod they see, a prime example being Mrs. O'Leary. If Mrs. O'Leary isn't a violent creature out for everyone's blood then wouldn't that mean that there could be other monsters out there that may not want to hurt demigods? There's also the fact that a lot of demigods usually shoot first and ask questions later, and then the nice monsters will come back to life only to be killed all over again until they give up on humanity and start fighting back. Which leaves us asking who the real monsters are.**

 **Ah, I went off on a little bit of a rant there. Sorry 'bout that but it needed to be said. Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer and longer?**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Have a happy St. Nicolas day!**

 **Snowy-Maplette**


End file.
